Infiltration
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Sanako et Ayumi sont de retour. Cette fois, elles déménagent au Japon pour y vivre, mais un petit problème survient. Je conseille de lire Sie Sind Alles pour connaître Sanako et Ayumi et ce qui s'est passé avant.
1. Départ, arrivé et problèmes…

Titre: Infiltration  
Auteur: Future médecin légiste (Kim pour être précis )  
Source: Hanakimi  
Genre: indéfinissable  
Disclamer: Les personnages de Hanakimi ne m'appartiennent pas, mais Setsu et Ayumi si. Je suis pas contre le fait de rencontré l'acteur qui joue Nakatsu dans le t-drama...  
Commentaire: Bah à nouvel an, avec la Billeuse, on a regarder le t-drama d'Hanakimi et on a trouver les acteurs jouant Sano et Nakatsu trop beau. Donc comme grâce aux fanfic, on a pu rencontrer TH, maintenant c'est au tour des perso d'Hanakimi Bien sûr, c'est pour me faire plaisir à moi et à ma meilleure amie, donc les délires sont pas forcément intéressant pour tout le monde, gomen.

**Infiltration**

**Chapitre 1:**** Départ,arrivé et problèmes…**

Otasheim…un paisible village où habitait deux jeunes filles qui étaient pas aussi calmes. En effet, elles allaient partir pour le Japon d'où elles sont originaires, certes, mais dont elles n'ont une connaissance très vague, du moins pour l'une au moins

-Setsu, comment on dit merci déjà ?  
-Ça fait dix fois que je te le dit, baka ! Il y a plusieurs façon de le dire: Dômô, arigato, dômô arigato, arigato gozaimasu et dômô arigato gozaimasu.  
-Arigato  
-…

Nemizu Setsuest une grande passionnée du Japon et adore tout ce qui était nippon. Elle est blonde cendrée avec des yeux noisettes. Elle parle couramment japonais **(1)**. Sinon, elle collectionne les manga et rêve d'une mangathèque immense. Elle aime le foot, mais pas sports collectifs, ou bien le sport tout court. Pendant son temps libre, si elle n'est pas avec Ayumi, elle lit, dessine ou écrit. L'ordinateur est un outil vitale pour ce genre de chose. Elle est aussi très connue pour sa légendaire paresse et pantouflardise. Dormir jusqu'à midi alors qu'on s'est réveillé à huit heure ? Pas impossible pour elle. Elle adore trainer au lit, au chaud, parmi ses nombreuses peluches

Hayasaka Ayumi, aussi originaire du Japon comme son amie, a dut réapprendre le japonais. Vivre en France sous-entend de parler en français et donc on oublie sa langue maternelle. Elle est brune avec des yeux bleus, les cheveux assez courts. Anti-sport sauf quand elle joue pas, elle aime lire des mangas. L'ordinateur est aussi un ami les jours d'ennui. Au pire, elle a une petite sœur a embêter. Elle aussi aime dormir longtemps, mais n'est pas capable de battre Setsu à ce jeu là. Ayumi aime le Japon elle aussi, mais pour ses bishonen qu'on ne trouve pas en France et puis c'est le paradis du shopping.

Les deux adolescentes formaient un groupe de rock avec deux autres amies: Minamino Risa à la basse et Koizumi Mikako à la batterie. Setsu était une pro de la guitare et Ayumi chantait de sa voix enfantine. Il arrivait que Ayumi se mette à la guitare et Setsu au chant, quand ça devenait trop grave pour la petite voix de Ayumi. Leur groupe s'appelait les "Rurouni Tenchi", c'est à dire, "les Anges Vagabonds". Leur concert se limitaient aux kermesses et fêtes d'école, mais elles avaient beaucoup de fan quand même et ne désespéraient pas de faire un vrai concert un jour.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était un grand jour. Ayumi et Setsu partaient vivre au Japon. Elles seront à l'internat, certes, mais elles seront au Japon. Leur pays natal **(2)**, le Japon, endroit merveilleux. Elles seraient dans un lycée pour filles, alors qu'elles espéraient voir plein de bishonen, mais comme il est réputé, qui sait…Elles n'avaient pas encore leur uniforme, mais elles souhaitaient très fort qu'il soit jolie

-En Angleterre, j'ai vu un mec avec un uniforme violet moche, dit Sanako.  
-C'est quoi comme couleur "violet moche" ? demanda naivement Ayumi.  
-Ben du violet qui est moche.

-Allez, il faut aller prendre l'avion.  
-Elles vont me manquer, Risa et Mikako.  
-Elles partent aussi au Japon, mais après nous.  
-Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Se rappela Hayasaka.  
-Et puis les garçons aussi viendront plus tard.  
-On va tous se voir alors !  
-Mais eux, ils ne seront pas dans le même lycée que nous et en internat aussi.  
-Pas cool.  
-Bah, pour une fois qu'on sera en cours ensemble, on ne va pas se plaindre. À nous le Japon !  
-Et les bishonen ! Ajouta Ayumi.

Elles allait sortirent de chez Ayumi quand le téléphone sonna. Comme il n'y avait personne, Ayumi dut répondre. C'était la directrice de leur future lycée.

-Excusez moi de vous déranger, mademoiselle Hayasaka, mais nous avons un problème. Pourrez-vous transmettre à mademoiselle Nemizu ce que je vais vous dire ?  
-Elle est à côté de moi.  
-Mochi mochi ? répondit Setsu.  
-Bonjour mademoiselle Nemizu. Je venais de dire que nous avons eu un problème. Cela concerne votre chambre à l'internat, elle est en rénovation car elle n'était plus aux normes.  
-Mais on va faire comment ?  
-Et bien j'ai une solution à vous proposer, mais cela dépendra de vous.  
-Dîtes toujours.  
-Il y a un autre internat pas loin de notre lycée. Le directeur a accepté de vous loger le temps des rénovations, vous pourez suivre les cours là-bas, proposa la directrice.  
-Très bien. Je ne vois pas de problème.  
-Mais ce n'est pas tout. C'est un lycée de garçons.  
-Oh, un lycée de garçons, j'entrevois un début de problème, dit ironiquement Setsu.  
-Exactement, le directeur a suggéré que vous vous travesticiez en garçon le temps que vous serez là-bas. Bien sûr, vous partagerez la même chambre pour moins de complications.  
-Ayumi, tu en pense quoi ?  
-On peut toujours essayer.  
-C'est d'accord. Mais on ne sais rien de ce lycée.  
-Je vous direz tout sur le trajet vers ce lycée. Au revoir.  
-Au revoir.

Setsu raccrocha pensive. Elles allaient au Japon pour voir des bishonen et parce qu'elle même était dingue du Japon. Un lycée de garçons…sans pouvoir y toucher - Quelle brillante idée. En attendant, il fallait qu'elle change les affaires de son sac et vite. Elle prendrait tout ce qu'elle a reçu de son frère.

-Ayumi, je vais refaire mon sac, tu passes me chercher ?  
-Hai !

Nemizu courut jusqu'à sa maison, tandis que Hayasaka vidait son sac sur son lit pour le refaire, elle aussi. Mais elle n'avait pas de grand frère qui lui passait ses habits trop petits, mais une petite sœur dont les habits seraient un peu douteux pour un mec. Dix minutes plus tard, elles avaient réussit à boucler leurs sacs et être en route pour l'aéroport. Seul leur lecteur de musique n'avait pas quitté leur bagage. Le trajet en avion fut très long, avec plusieurs escales, mais pas de changement d'avion ou d'intempéries. Elles étaient très fatiguées à leur arrivée. Surtout qu'elles étaient en plein stresse depuis leur départ.

-Mesdemoiselles Hayasaka et Nemizu, je suppose ?  
-Vous supposez bien, répondit Setsu.  
-Vous êtes bien masculines. Bien. Allons, on va y aller.  
-C'est partie ! dit d'un ton fatigué Ayumi.  
-On y go.

Elles montèrent dans une voiture avec la directrice qui leur donnait les dernières consignes et leur expliquait un peu la particularité des étudiants de ce lycée. Setsu faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand elle sut où elle allait atterrir: un lycée de sportifs ! Elle qui détestait le sport par-dessus tout ! Mais Ayumi non plus n'aimait pas ça. Elles surent aussi que les professeurs et le médecin scolaire étaient au courant pour qu'elles n'aient aucun problème. La voiture ralentit et s'arrêta.

-Vous êtes arrivée. Voilà le directeur.  
-Bonjour messieurs, salua le directeur.  
-Messieurs ? s'étonna Ayumi.  
-Autant vous habituer tout de suite.  
-Vous avez raison, approuva Setsu.  
-Très bien, je vais partir. Je vous ferais savoir quand tout sera fini.  
-Dômô arigatô gozaimasu pour tout, dirent les filles en cœur.  
-Vous êtes déjà bien déguisé, quoique ces cheveux longs…Vous allez faire concurrence au leader du dortoir n°3.  
-Il y a plusieurs dortoirs ? questionna Hayasaka.  
-Il y en a trois et vous serez dans le n°2. C'est la chambre 201, voici les clées. Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail. Si vous avez une question, demandez au délégué.  
-Arigatô, dirent les filles ensembles.  
-Ah, j'oubliais.  
-Quoi ? fit intelligemment Setsu.  
-Bienvenue au lycée Osaka !

**Fin du Chapitre 1**

**(1)**C'est pas vrai, mais je sais me débrouiller, dire bonjour, au revoir, merci et pardon.

**(2)**On s'est dit à nouvel an qu'on voulait y aller. En plus dans la fanfic, les noms sont japonais alors on a le droit d'être originaire du Japon, non ? On peut rêver -

Il ressemble plus à une intro qu'un chapitre, ce chapitre, non ? Bah, on renouvelle l'expérience de Mizuki. D'ailleurs je vais faire comme dans le manga et pas comme le drama vu que je m'en sortirai plus. Mais imaginez vous les perso du drama (s'imagine 2s) On aurait trop de chance. Enfin bref. Setsu et Ayumi sont de retour ! Elles viennent de ma fanfic "Sie sind alles", fanfic délire pour faire plaisir à la Billeuse. Même si Setsu s'appelait Sanako à ce moment.

**Commentaire d'Ayumi (alias la Billeuse):**

Le retour des "…" lol. Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Trop fatiguée. Faut pas se tromper de chambre et aller chez les voisins des voisins des voisins des voisins.


	2. Une journée difficile…ou presque

**Chapitre 2:**** Une journée difficile…ou presque**

Le lycée était très calme vu que tous les élèves étaient en cours. Mais il y avait de l'agitation dans le dortoir n°2. La chambre 201 précisément.

-Allez, il faut tout ranger ! On a déjà de la chance de ne pas à avoir à aller en cours aujourd'hui !  
-Je sais, mais je mets ça où ?  
-Planque le dans ton sac !  
-Tu as ramené des peluches ?  
-Et alors ? Chacun collectionne ce qu'il veut, t'aurais préféré ma collection de livres ou de stylo ?  
-Non, mais ce n'est pas très masculin.  
-Tu n'es pas très masculine, toi non plus. Fait très attention à ce que tu dis et au pire, on parle français entre nous.  
-Ça marche.  
-Ça marche, sort moi de là !

-J'aime les phrases cultes de ce film XD **(1)**  
-Bon, moi je suis installée, tu veux quel lit ?  
-Hum, je sais pas…Celui du haut. Je risque moins de me cogner la tête.  
-Si j'entends un cri demain matin, je saurais que c'est toi ^^  
-Bon, préparons-nous mentalement à se comporter comme des mecs parmi des mecs.  
-Hai !  
-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ça va être long, très long notre séjour ici -_-  
-Dis, on ne peut pas utiliser mon prénom, c'est un prénom de fille.  
-Tu sera Ayumu et pour moins se planter, je t'appellerai Ayu. Tu as compris ?  
-Je crois.

L'après-midi passa assez vite. Et la nuit tomba sur le lycée. Les couloirs se remplissaient d'élèves, d'innombrable allées et venues dans tous les sens.

-Ça s'agite dehors. Le temps est passé très vite.  
-Les cours sont finis. Tu crois qu'ils sont au courant qu'on est là ?  
-On verra bien, mais je me demande quand on mange -_- Et puis demain où est-ce qu'il faudra aller ?  
-En 1-C  
-Mais quelle salle, baka !

_Toc Toc Toc_

-Tient quelqu'un toque ?  
-C'est ouvert, dit Setsu sur son lit en train d'agencer ses peluches.  
-Salut.  
-Bonsoir.  
-Ayu, c'est qui ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Tu sers vraiment à rien ! (passe la tête pour voir qui c'est) Vous êtes ?  
-Minami Nanba, leader de ce dortoir. Vous avez fini de vous installer ?  
-Presque. Ayu, je ne sais pas où mettre Amende, parce que regarde, Lap tombe à chaque fois.  
-Amende ? Lap ?  
-Eh Lap-kun ! Fit Nemizu en attrapant le lapin en peluche.  
-Euh Setsu, ça va ?  
-Ouais, il n'est pas tombé parterre.  
-Je parlais pour toi -_-  
-Quelqu'un peut me le tenir pendant que je tente de remonter là haut ?  
-Hai.

En effet, en voulant rattraper Lapinou (le vrai nom de Lap-kun ^^), Nemizu n'a plus que ses jambes sur son lit pour l'empêcher de tomber. Nanba était assez déconcerté par ces nouveaux, mais bon, c'est pas les premiers étrangers qui venaient ici.

-Besoin d'aide peut être ?  
-Nan, je suis assez grand. Et hop la ! On a finit ^^  
-Vous n'avez pas encore manger je suppose.  
-Vous supposez bien sempai.  
-Allons y ensemble et je pourrais vous expliquer un peu le règlement.

Ils partirent donc en direction de la cantine. Comme personne ne les avaient vu de l'après midi, tout le monde se retournait pour les regarder. Ayumi passait encore pour un Japonais normal, mais Setsun'allait pas tarder à se faire traiter de yankee avec ses cheveux blonds. Heureusement qu'ils tiraient vers le châtain et pas vers le platine. Nanba leur expliquait comment ça fonctionnait, les heures des repas…

-Sempai ?

-Une question ?  
-Oui, on a appris qu'il y avait plusieurs dortoir, mais ça change quoi ?  
-Le dortoir n°1 est pour ceux inscrit en cursus sportif et le n°3 est plus culturel.  
-Et le notre ?  
-On est un mélange des deux.  
-Youpi…

Ils s'assirent à une table pour manger. Ce devait être la première fois que les yeux de Setsu brillaient devant de la nourriture. En tout cas, elles s'en sortaient bien pour le moment.

-Au fait, vous m'avez pas dit vos nom.  
-Hayasaka Ayumu.  
-Nemizu Setsu.  
-Et tes cheveux…  
-Naturel. Je suis à moitié Français, c'est pour ça.  
-Setsu, je croyais que tu avais faim ?  
-Ben oui, ça ne se voit pas ? (n'a qu'un petit bol devant elle)

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Vous avez l'air proche.  
-Longtemps ? Proche ? (rire)  
-Depuis qu'on est en âge d'aller à l'école, c'est à dire 14 ans je crois.  
-Exact Ayu !  
-En voilà un dont les cheveux ne sont pas naturel.  
-C'est qui ?  
-Vos futurs camarades de classe. Eh ! Ashiya !  
-Salut Nanba-sempai.  
-Voici Ashiya Mizuki, c'est le coureur le plus rapide du lycée  
-Salut ^^  
-Salut. _Ayu, vous devez avoir la même taille. J'aurai jamais cru__.  
-__Dit tout de suite que je suis petite !_  
-_Mais non, tu n'es qu'un petit nain de jardin libéré en délire permanent_ ^^  
-_Je crois qu'ils ne comprennent rien_  
-_Pas grave._  
-Ashiya, comme vous êtes dans la même classe, je vous suggèrent d'y aller ensemble.  
-Bonne idée ^^ Je viendrais vous chercher demain matin. Vous êtes dans quel chambre ?  
-201  
-Bye bye

Nemizu et Hayasaka finirent de manger et laissèrent Nanba pour remonter dans leur chambre. Bien sûr, elles se perdirent et, alors qu'elles avaient retrouvé leur chemin, Setsu sentit une menace près d'elle. Et elle avait presque raison. Elle se retrouva sur le sol sans savoir pourquoi. Elle voyais blanc…? Ayumi s'était mise sur le côté pour évité la bête.

-Ayu, c'est quoi, je vois rien.  
-Un chien ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'un chien fout ici ! Mais…il est tout doux ^^ Comme Yume ^^  
-Yujiro, descend de là.  
-Arigatô. C'est ton chien ?  
-Si on veut. Mais c'est bizarre, il n'aime pas les garçons d'habitude.  
-Les habitudes, ça se change. _Ayu, on y va_.  
-Hai.  
-_Au revoir mon petit nounours._

Elles filèrent dans leur chambre et, une fois la porte fermée, elles soupirèrent un grand coup. Pas démasquées, mais c'était juste. Et puis ce délégué était bizarre, il avait tout d'un Dom Juan. Et cet Ashiya…

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble à une fille ?  
-Qui ça ?  
-Ashiya.  
-N'importe quoi, on est dans un lycée de mecs.  
-C'est pas moi la baka ici je te rappelle !

-Mais il est trop mignon !  
-Ashiya ?  
-Nan, le chien ! Yujiro si j'ai bien compris.  
-Je préfère le maître ^^  
-Tu t'es trouvé ton bishonen, hein ^^  
-Et alors ? Et toi, tu préfère Nanba-sempai ?  
-Nan, sans façon. Il est pas mal, on peut pas dire le contraire (hochement de tête d'Ayu), mais je n'aime pas comme il tourne autour des gens. C'est comme s'il se disait:"Oh comme c'est dommage que ce soit des garçons. Mais bon, profitons en quand même"  
-Mais c'est quand même le leader du dortoir.  
-Ouais, allez _bonne nuit._  
-Oyasumi.

La nuit passa. Elles dormirent comme des loirs, mais le réveil fut dur. De plus qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre Ashiya. Ayumi se leva donc pour prendre possession de la salle de bain (lumière rouge XD) tandis que Setsu se prélassait encore au lit. Lentement, elle se releva et s'habilla avant de retomber sur son oreiller. Ayumi se préparait à vitesse grand V et quand elle sortit de la salle d'eau, elle vit son amie endormie.

-Allez, on y croit, je vais arriver à la réveiller.  
-…ka…mir…aisse…quil (baka, dormir, laisse moi tranquille)  
-Première tentative *la secoue* Deuxième *lui crie dessus* Troisième tent…

_Toc toc toc_

-*va ouvrir* Ohayo Ashiya ^^  
-Ohayo. Il manque…  
-Setsu, il s'est rendormit -_- et je n'arrive pas à le réveiller.  
-De qui tu parles ? Ohayo Ashiya.

Ils allèrent tout d'abord manger un petit déjeuner. Ashiya alla avec ses amis et invita les deux "nouveaux" à se joindre à eux. Elles se firent tout de suite questionnée, car les étrangers sont rares.

-On n'est pas des étrangers.  
-Parles pour toi, moi je suis a moitié Français, c'est cool.  
-Vous êtes Japonais, demanda un des garçons peu sûr de ce qu'on leur racontait.  
-C'est mes cheveux qui te dérangent ? Ils sont naturellement blonds et puis Ayu a tout d'un Japonais, non ? Sauf les yeux, j'en conviens.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il ont mes yeux ?  
-Ils sont bleus baka !  
-...Et alors ?  
-Les Japonais n'ont pas les yeux bleus !

-Sinon, on ne se connaît pas et on se fait questionner comme des voleurs. Alors ? Vous vous appelez?  
-Noe Shinji.  
-Sekime Kyogo, membre du club d'athlétisme (fait jamais de sport XD)  
-Nakatsu Shuichi, le jeune lion fougueux d'Osaka.

-Joueur de foot, expliqua Sekime.  
-Sano Izumi, il fait du saut en hauteur et Mizuki est son fan n°1, dit Noe.  
-Les esprits m'ont dit que la journée allait être éprouvante.  
-C'est mon camarade de chambre, Taiki Kayashima.  
-Surnommé le "gars aux esprits", ajoutèrent Noe et Sékime  
-Ravi de vous connaître. Je suis Nemizu Setsu.  
-Et moi c'est Hayasaka Ayumu.  
-Ayu, file moi un peu de ton énergie, j'ai pas assez dormit (baille)  
-Tu passes ton temps à dormir -_-  
-Bon, faut qu'on aille en cours.  
-On te suit.

La joyeuse troupe alla donc en cours. Histoire du Japon pour commencer, rien de tel pour vous réveiller. Ayumi et Setsu ne furent assises côte à côte. Setsu eut de la chance et trouva une place près d'une fenêtre (mon ami la fenêtre ^^) tandis qu'Ayumi, moins chanceuse, alla s'installer au premier rang, presque en face du professeur. Il y a des jours comme ça où la chance abandonne certain, mais heureusement, Setsu était là et beaucoup la prirent pour une suicidaire après sa remarque. Pour sauver sa meilleure amie, elle demanda à changer de place (il y a des jours où je me surprends moi même -_-). Si maintenant, Hayasaka était contente de sa place, Nemizu devait rassembler toutes son énergie à ne pas dormir car elle avait horreur de l'histoire (enfin ça dépend quoi aussi ^^).

-Ayu, je te déteste  
-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait.  
-Mais pourquoi je suis si gentil -_-  
-Ce n'est pas par intérêt pour l'histoire que tu as échangé de place ? demanda Sekime (mon grand ami ^^)  
-Je déteste l'histoire, surtout tout ce qui se rapporte à une guerre -_-  
-Mais pourquoi tu es allé devant alors, interrogea Noe.  
-Je dois être maso sur les bords ? Nan, je suis sadique moi, c'est vrai ^^ Mais bon, je ne laisse pas mon meilleur ami dans la galère, surtout si je peux lui éviter ça.  
-C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir de profondes convictions. Mizuki, il est comme toi.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Setsu, on a quoi maintenant ?  
-Hum, je ne sais plus…  
-Anglais.  
-Je te laisse devant cette fois, à toi de souffrir.  
-Maieuh, c'est pas juste (on dirait une gamine, fait la paire avec Ashiya ^^)  
-C'est la vie ^^ Bon je retourne à MA place.

-… (ils sont sans voix devant leur comportement ^^)

Les deux filles ne brillaient pas à l'oral en anglais et fallait même les forcer pour parler. Les cours se suivirent ainsi jusqu'à la pause de midi. Setsu s'étira longuement quand elle déporta son regard vers la gauche et sursauta.

-Ça ne va pas de me faire une peur pareil ? On dirai un zombi ^^  
-Setsu, je vais te tuer  
-Tu n'es pas crédible.  
-Vous avez faim ?  
-Moi oui, mais Setsu ?  
-Bien sûr que j'ai faim ! Comme toujours, Ayu.  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais -_-  
-Let's go !  
-Eh Ashiya, attends nous !

Le groupe d'amis se déplaça vers la cantine (endroit préféré de certain XD). Chacun avec son plateau, ils s'installèrent à une table. Setsuet Ayumi s'étaient bien intégrés et s'amusaient surtout avec Noe et Sekime, qu'elles trouvaient trop délire.

-Setsu, tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ?  
-Ben oui, faut que je fasse des réserves pour le reste de la semaine.  
-Tu vas hiberner ou quoi -_-  
-C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup.  
-Tu as besoin d'aide pour finir ton repas, Nemizu ? demanda Sekime.  
-Pourquoi, ça vous intéresse ? La gourmandise est un vilain défaut.  
-Tout le monde est gourmand, même toi, j'en suis sûr, dit Noe.  
-Et c'est là que vous vous trompez très cher.  
-Setsu est tout sauf comme tout le monde.  
-Tu me flattes, Ayu.  
-Vous ne trouverez pas plus bizarre que lui.  
-C'est le plus beau compliment que tu m'aie fait, Ayu.  
-De rien.  
-Mais tu entends quoi par bizarre, Hayasaka ? interrogea Nakatsu.  
-Ben, rien que son comportement est une bizarrerie en lui-même.  
-Tu as quelque chose contre la Zarbiattitude ?  
-Non, non ^^  
-Tout le monde est un peu zarbe, mais disons que moi, c'est plus poussé ^^ Je me souviens encore quand ma mère m'a dis que j'étais bizarre.  
-Ce devais être grave -_-  
-À fond ^^  
-Ça ne doit être triste avec vous deux, affirma Noe.  
-Quand on arrive à nous suivre, c'est sûr ^^ Tu te souviens à Nekocity ?  
-La ville des chats ? fut surpris Sekime.  
-Il y en avait partout.  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? (Naka est intéressé ^^ On parle de chat aussi -_-)  
-On est allé au concert du groupe préféré d'Ayu et on a passé une super semaine.  
-Les pauvres quand même.  
-C'est sûr, j'ai faillit t'enfermer dans la chambre pour pas que tu les déranges plus.

-Ben on a passé la semaine avec les membres du groupe en question ^^ Trop sympa.  
-On logeait dans le même hôtel en fait.

Après cette discussion très enrichissante, ils retournèrent en classe pour affronter l'après-midi. Ce fut éprouvant et Setsu dormait à moitié sur sa table. Ayumi dut même la réveiller à la fin pour retourner dans leur chambre. Enfin retourner dans leur chambre après la réunion de Nanba.

-*baille* Je veux dormir. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut le délégué ?  
-Il y a le festival de l'école bientôt, donc c'est pour motiver les troupes si on veut.  
-Et on fait quoi pendant ce festival ?  
-Vous ne savez pas ? firent choqués Noe, Sekime et Nakatsu.  
-Disons, qu'on n'a pas ce genre de chose en France. Quoique les J.O en folie, ça compte tu crois ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-C'est quoi ?  
-Une semaine d'épreuves d'athlétisme et le dernier jour, il y a la marche et le marathon et enfin la remise des médailles.  
-Festival sportif, conclut Sekime, mais à Osaka, il y a le festival culturel en même temps. Donc pendant trois jours, il y a des épreuves sportives et les différentes classes tiennent des stands ou attractions. Le but étant d'avoir le plus de points. Les classement se font par dortoir.

Nanba donnait, en effet, des consignes pour le festival, jusqu'à l'intervention d'un karatéka et de sa troupe. Il défiait Nanba. D'après ce qu'elles avaient comprit, c'était le leader du dortoir n°1. Il paraîtrait aussi que son dortoir n'a jamais gagné, surtout au concours de miss.

-Un concours de miss ?  
-Comment on peut faire un concours de miss ici, alors qu'il n'y a que des garçons ?  
-Bonne question Nemizu ! En fait c'est bien des garçons qui vont participer.  
-Je devine la suite. Il faudra se travestir en fille, non ? C'est pour ça que c'est un concours de miss.  
-Exact Nemizu !  
-… °on n'est pas dans la merde avec Ayu°  
-Et je compte sur tout les garçons mignons de ce dortoir pour participer. Le concours rapporte pas mal de points si on est dans les 12 premiers, et en plus il est anonyme ou public, au choix.  
-Je n'aime pas son regard vers Ashiya et nous.

Quand il les lâcha enfin, Setsu poussa un grand soupir. Elle s'étira en se levant, faisant craquer son cou par la même occasion.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça !  
-Ce n'est pas comme si je m'arrachais la tête.

-Et puis j'avais trop mal au cou.  
-Dit, j'ai rêvé ou tu as dormi un moment ?  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
-Mais tu avais les yeux ouvert, Nemizu, non ? demanda Sekime.  
-Ben oui et alors ? Je peux dormir n'importe quand, où et comment ^^

-Ashiya !  
-Nanba-sempai.  
-Hayasaka et Nemizu aussi.  
-J'en ai marre qu'on m'appelle Nemizu ! J'ai un prénom !  
-Euh…Setsu, ça va ?  
-Gomen, une habitude de la France ^^  
-Je compte sur vous pour le concours de miss.  
-Hein ? firent les trois en cœur.  
-Allez, on va gagner cette année.

C'est sûr que pour motiver ses troupes, il les avait bien motivé. Surtout avec le titre MVP qui leur promettait monts et merveilles comme de l'argent. Ils étaient tous motivés et essayaient de convaincre Ashiya, Nemizu et Hayasaka de faire le concours de miss. Mais les deux filles s'esquivèrent dans leur chambre. Un tour dans la salle de bain et au lit. Setsu s'endormit comme une masse, suivit de près par Ayumi.

**Fin du chapitre 2**

**(1)** Vive Pirates des Caraïbes ! Je connais presque les dialogues par cœur ^^ Mais que du premier…je veux voir le trois !

Yeah, l'est trop bien cette histoire ! J'aime bien Noe et Sekime, ils sont vraiment délire, surtout quand ils parlent de filles ^^ C'est dur à écrire quand même, parce qu'Ayumi et Setsu ne sont pas censé connaître les perso d'Hanakimi. Sano n'a pas beaucoup d'apparition, hein ^^ Mais je me demande si Setsu et lui vont se disputer comme dans mes autre apartés d'Hanakimi XD

**Commentaire d'Ayumi:**

Trop classe. Voyons voir ce que donne la fête. Ça promet d'être très drôle au festival


	3. Cours, fête et alcool…

**Chapitre 3:**** Course, fête et alcool…**

La première levée, le lendemain, fut Ayumi et elle trouva Setsu en boule avec Lapinou dans les bras. Encore un fois elle allait devoir se creuser les méninges pour la réveiller. D'abord elle lui enleva Lap-kun des bras.

-Eh ! Lapinou !  
-Tiens, tu es réveillée ?  
-Rends moi Lapinou ou tu subira la terrible colère de Yume ! rugit la blonde en brandissant un tigre en peluche.

-C'est déjà le matin ? interrogea Setsu.  
-Non, il fait jour, mais c'est la nuit.

-Allez on se motive !  
-Yeah.  
-Quelle conviction -

Comme chaque matin (c'est le deuxième XD), elles firent la course et aucune ne gagna . Elles allèrent à la cantine et retrouva leur nouveaux amis (on est très sociable).

-Ohayo minna-san ! salua Setsu.  
-Quelle forme ! s'exclama Sekime.  
-Tu parles, il fait semblant.  
-Meuh non, j'ai la pêche *baille* ça ce voit, non ? répliqua Nemizu.  
-Bien sûr, dit Noe.

*rire*

-Allez, on est motivé ! Je crois en ce que je dis !…Ayu, je retourne me coucher.  
-Setsu, tu es désespérant, dit Ayumi.  
-Pas autant que toi.

-Vous êtes vraiment meilleurs amis ?  
-Bien sûr. Ne dit-on pas "qui aime bien, châtie bien" ?  
-Mais tu aime bien aussi le proverbe: "chacun pour soi et Dieu pour tous", ajouta Hayasaka.  
-Exactement, tu as tout compris Ayu. Un bon point pour toi et au bout de mille trois cents quatre-vingts-treize bons points, tu reçois un magnifique stylo !  
-…Help -  
-Allons Ayu, ne pleure pas, je suis là, moi.  
-Comme si ça m'aiderai -

*rire*

-On dirait un duo comique, constata Noe.  
-Tu crois qu'on serai assez bons pour que le public nous paye pour qu'on arrête de jouer ?

-Mais Nakatsu n'est pas mal dans ses délires tout seul, ajouta Sekime.  
-Ah ouais ? J'aime bien délirer tout seul  
-Je délire tout seul moi ? demanda Nakatsu  
-Quand tu commence à partir en courant et on ne sait pas pourquoi ou que tu restes devant ta porte.  
-*prend conscience de son comportement* C'est si bizarre ?  
-Bizarre ? Vous avez dit bizarre ?  
-Ça y est, le zarbe en lui s'est réveillé. Il est le roi de son club.  
-Élu par mes fidèles zarbes Je me demande s'ils vont me garder un peu de théké©**(1)** ?  
-Du théké© ? C'est quoi ? demanda Noe intrigué.  
-C'est top secret, gomen.  
-Demain, c'est le festival et on veut faire une petite fête, ça vous dit ? proposa Sekime.  
-Pourquoi pas, accepta Ayumi.  
-Et où vous allez organiser ça ? demanda Setsu.  
-Pas chez nous, dit Noe. On est en plein rangement, c'est le bordel.  
-Les esprits qui logent dans notre chambre ne veulent pas être dérangés.  
-Taiki, tu m'avait pas dit qu'il y avait des esprits chez nous ! s'écria Nakatsu.  
-Ashiya ? interrogea Sekime.  
-C'est à dire que…  
-La dernière fois que vous avez fait une beuverie chez nous, vous vous êtes écroulé par terre. (intervention de Sano)  
-Alors il ne reste plus que…  
-Nous -_- J'ai l'impression que c'était calculé depuis le début -_-  
-On s'occupe de tout, fit Sekime tout sourire.  
-Encore heureux, répondit Setsu.

Ayumi avait contente à l'idée d'une fête, alors que Setsu cherchait comment elle pourrait planquer certain truc compromettant ou expliquer ce que ça faisait dans leur leur chambre. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle essaye de comprendre ce que racontait le professeur de géographie (pas son fort non-plus lol)

-Enfin finit ! s'exclama Setsu.  
-Tu dis chaque fois la même chose.  
-Ce n'est pas drôle l'histoire-géo sans mon prof de l'année dernière.  
-Et celui dont tu m'a parlé, ajouta Ayumi.  
-Ouais, c'était un boss en géographie.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Question: Où est le Sahara ? demanda Ayumi en imitant un professeur.  
-Réponse: Au sud de l'Afrique, non au centre ! répondit Sanako en imitant le fameux élève.  
-Question: Quel est son climat ?  
-Réponse: Désertique car il y pleut beaucoup.  
-Je vois, dit Sekime.

Les cours se finirent et les étudiants furent libéré. D'ailleurs le lendemain, plus cours pendant trois jours, ça motive. Setsu et Ayumi s'étaient quand même inscrit au concours de miss. Setsu put faire le combat à cheval et Ayumi ferait la balle au prisonnier. Mais Nemizu ne semblait pas motivée du tout. Pourquoi elle le serait d'ailleurs vu qu'elle ne profitera pas du prix, s'ils le gagnent, vu qu'elles ne sont que de passage.

-Je vais pas me donner à fond pour un truc que j'aime pas ! s'écria Setsu.  
-Mais c'est fun ! répliqua Ayumi.  
-Surtout qu'on n'est que de passage.  
-De passage ? demanda Ashiya.  
-Ouais, c'est parce qu'il y a eu un petit problème avec notre chambre d'internat dans notre lycée qu'on est ici, expliqua Nemizu.  
-Ce n'était pas prévu. En plus, on ne sait pas combien de temps on reste, continua Hayasaka.  
-Bon, on va quand même faire la fête et arrêter de faire ces têtes d'enterrement, dit Sekime.  
-Kampai ! (tous ensemble, tous ensemble, yeah, yeah )  
-Ben pourquoi tu bois de l'eau Sano ? demanda Ayumi.

*regards effrayé des autres*

-*mode chuchotement* Quand Sano boit, même un peu, il devient soule, expliqua Sekime.

*hochement approbatif des autres*

-Et quand il est soule, ben, il embrasse tout le monde, continua Nakatsu.  
-D'ailleurs, tu es le seul à avoir réussit à lui échapper, ajouta Noe.  
-Ce n'est pas finit de parler dans mon dos ? les surpris Sano.  
-Ayu, tu me passe la bouteille d'eau, s'il te plait ?  
-Tu ne bois pas non plus Nemizu *regard noir de Setsu* euh Setsu, demanda Nakatsu.  
-Non, j'en ai pas besoin, je suis un BSA.  
-BSA ?  
-Bourré Sans Alcool, expliqua Hayasaka. Il ne boit jamais. Et personnellement, je ne préfère voir ce que ça donne s'il boit.  
-Mais ce n'est pas juste, l'alcool au Japon est différent que celui de France. En France, ils sont tous mauvais (C'est mon avis), sauf les vins blanc nouveaux…*pensive*  
-Allez, on fait la fête, alors tu peux bien boire un peu. Ayumu le fait bien, dit Ashiya.  
-C'est sûr que si Ayu peut boire, je peux aussi.  
-Ça sous-entend quoi ça ? demanda Ayumi.  
-Rien, rien *quelques instants après* Dit, Ashiya, tu tiens bien l'alcool on dirait.  
-Ah bon ? Possible.  
-Par contre, il y en a d'autres, ajouta Setsu en regardant vers Noe, Sekime, Nakatsu et Taiki.  
-C'était pareil quand ils avaient fait la fête chez nous, dit Ashiya.  
-Vraiment ? Demain va être dur pour certain, compatit Ayumi.  
-Les pauvres…  
-Tu les plains vraiment, Setsu ?  
-Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas le temps de plaindre les autres, moi. J'ai assez à faire avec moi.  
-L'espoir fait vivre, expliqua Hayasaka.  
-Malheureusement, sinon il y en a qui serai mort depuis longtemps, ria Setsu.

*dix minutes plus tard*

-Ils se sont écroulé, constata Ashiya.  
-Il ne reste plus que toi, moi, Sano et Setsu…*regarde Setsu entrain de dormir parterre*Eenfin plus que nous trois.  
-Mais il n'a presque rien bu, s'étonna Mizuki.  
-C'est un vrai loir. Rien à faire pour le réveiller. Le matin, je me bats pour l'éveiller.  
-Sano, tu es fatigué ?  
-Hum, grommela l'intéressé.  
-Je crois qu'on va aller se coucher Je viendrai vous aider à ranger demain.  
-Pas la peine. Bonne nuit, répondit Ayumi.  
-Tu viens Sano ?  
-ZzZzZzZz (pour une fois qu'on parle de lui, il dort XD)  
-Je crois que je vais être le seul à vous quitter.  
-Faut qu'on soit en forme pour demain.  
-Oyasumi !

Ayumi alla donc dans son lit, les autres dormant parterre. Elle eut l'immense générosité de leur mettre des couvertures. Ils étaient presque tous affalés les uns sur les autres, juste Sano qui dormait assit contre un mur. Allez savoir comment, Setsu dormait avec son Lapinou. Ayumi ne se posa pas plus de question et s'endormit avec pour dernière vision, un sportif endormit aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus électriques….Mais comment elle faisait pour voir ses yeux s'il dormait ?

-Euh Sano ?

-Tu dors ?  
-Je réfléchissais.  
-À quoi ?  
-Si tu te rapprochais un peu…  
-Oui (elle a peur)  
-Je pourrais t'embrasser.  
-Tu es sou…

Mais Sano était peut être soule, mais ses geste n'étaient pas lents. Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa. C'est pas que ça dérangeait Ayumi, mais c'était risqué, surtout qu'elle est censée être un garçon. Elle tenta de le repousser, mais c'est pas avec se force herculéenne qu'elle y arriva. L'agitation réveilla Setsu qui tourna la tête vers le lit de son amie. Dans un état second (ben oui, la fatigue XD), elle sépara Sano et Ayumi avant de retourner se coucher…parterre avec sa peluche. Ayumi se blottit sous les couvertures, les rideaux fermés en espérant qu'il ne reviendrait pas, mais Sano s'était rendormit. La nuit fut courte.

**Fin du chapitre 3**

**(1)**Marque déposé par Ayako. Je ne dévoilerais pas le contenu de cette boisson. C'est la boisson national du Zarbiland.

Tu en as eut de la chance Ayumi ! Mais si toi tu t'en souviendra, Sano pas XD Enfin, on ne peut pas tout avoir Et puis l'histoire ne fait que commencer. Heureusement que Ashiya était allée se coucher…mais je viens de penser à un truc, si Sano était soule, pourquoi il a attendu pour embrasser quelqu'un ? Ayu, tu as une touche ! lol, je vais me coucher, je crois. Lapinou, vient, on va dormir

**Commentaire d'Ayumi:**

Le retour du trop classe ce chapitre. C'est sur que ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Mais comment ils font tous pour dormir comme ça parterre?


	4. Festival et concours

**Chapitre 4:**** Festival et concours**

Le lendemain, chacun se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible. Nemizu se réveilla plus lentement, avec un grand sourire. Elle serrait dans ses bras sa peluche en regardant autour d'elle.

-Ayu ?  
-Oui, répondit l'intéressée  
-Ah, tu es vivant, je croyait que tu avais mourut XD

-Setsu, elle est a toi cette peluche ? demanda Noé  
-Bien sûr, c'est la plus vielle que j'ai ^^ Je les collectionne. Ça c'est Lap-kun, mais il y a aussi Amende l'âne, Gitane le cheval noir, Chipewa le lapin blanc, Yume le tigre, et plein d'autres.  
-Franchement Setsu, avoir des peluches à notre âge…dit Ayumi  
-Et alors Ayu, je fais ce que je veux *tire la langue* Et puis, on me les a offert, na.  
-Offert ? Qui offrirai des peluches à un mec ? interrogea Sekime.  
-Mes fan. Ils connaissent bien mes goûts, c'est impressionnant.  
-Fan ? fut surpris Nakatsu.  
-En fait, avec encore deux filles, ont a un groupe de rock, expliqua Ayumi.  
-Enfin rock, c'est un peu de tout. Et toutes les langues y passent, corrigea Setsu.  
-Les deux filles ? C'est vos copines ? demandèrent Noe et Sekime.  
-Non, juste des amies d'enfance, expliqua Ayumi.  
-Vous faîtes quoi dans ce groupe ?  
-°Ça parle un Sano ?° Moi je fais de la guitare, répondit Nemizu.  
-Et moi je suis au chant.  
-Et le nom de votre groupe, c'est quoi ? demanda Noe.  
-The Rurouni Tenchi ! Venez nombreux nous admirer sur la scène de la…kermesse du village XD  
-On n'a jamais joué dans une salle de concert, mais ça va changer, affirma Hayasaka.  
-On peut compter sur Zac et Dan pour ça, plaisanta Setsu.

-Le groupe rival et ami, les Children of the Death. C'est sûr, les filles font des crises cardiaque en les voyant, j'ai jamais compris.  
-Bah, quand on joue avec eux, c'est nous qui avons le plus de succès, répondit Ayumi.  
-Ayu ! J'ai faim !  
-Fout toi de moi -_- On va manger ?  
-Ouais, j'ai la dalle, approuva Nakatsu.  
-Let's go everybody ! entraîna Setsu.

Ils allèrent prendre leur petit dej' (c'est pas facile d'écrire avec du cocolat dans la main) et une aspirine pour certain. Puis, tous en tenue de sport, ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu où se déroulait les épreuves. Basket, natation, volley, tout allait très vite et se passait en même temps. La sportive Sanako et Ayumi ne faisaient qu'une épreuve en plus du concours de miss. Elles avaient donc du temps pour encourager tout le monde. Puis l'épreuve de la balle au prisonnier arriva.

-Allez Ayu ! Joue bien !

Mais c'était pas des tendres ceux d'en face. De plus ils étaient bien organisé. Si bien qu'il ne resta plus que Nakao et Ayumi. Nakao faisait tout pour éviter les balles et Ayumi, pas douée pour les attraper, faisait de même (ça peut durer longtemps XD). Mais ils se firent finalement éliminer et le dortoir n°2 était dernier. Nanba apparut alors dans un uniforme blanc. C'était pour la chorégraphie de soutient. Ce fut impressionnant. Puis vint le relais sur 500 mètre où Ashiya remporta la victoire sans problème.

-Je comprends pourquoi vous dîtes qu'il est super rapide, dit Setsuimpressionnée.  
-C'est quand même lui qui a le meilleur temps du dortoir, confirma Sekime.  
-Et après il y a Nakatsu, ajouta Noe.  
-On remonte, peu à peu dit Ayumi.  
-Allez, il y a le combat à cheval maintenant.  
-Tu pense t'en sortir Setsu ? demanda Noe.  
-Bien sûr. Ce doit être la seule épreuve où je peux me débrouiller, affirma Setsu.  
-Setsu fait de l'équitation depuis neuf ans.  
-On en a de la chance alors. Ashiya, tu vas te donner à fond toi aussi, encouragea Sekime.  
-Ouais !

Chacun sur son "cheval", le combat put commencer. C'était une lutte acharnée. Ashiya s'en sortait plutôt bien et Setsu, de son côté, avait un assez bon équilibre. Elle avait menacé les trois garçons qui la portait de ne la lâcher sous aucun prétexte, quoiqu'elle fasse. Mais aussi bon équilibre qu'elle avait, son "cheval" n'était pas une monture de qualité et ils la lâchèrent d'un côté du moins. Elle tenta de se retenir pour pas tomber, mais un adversaire en profita pour lui prendre son bandeau.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez lâché ? *regard noir*  
-Désolé Setsu ! Pardonne-nous !  
-Voyons voir comment s'en sort Ashiya et les autres *se désintéresse des autres* Ben ils sont où ?

Le groupe d'Ashiya s'était fait désarçonner aussi. Nanba organisa une réunion le soir. Ils étaient deuxième, mais le dortoir n°1 avait une sacrée avance. Le lendemain il y avait le combat d'idées. La classe d'Ayumi et de Setsu faisait un café spectacle, tous déguisé en filles. Nanba faisait peur, même si c'était des sortes d'encouragements. Plusieurs élèves avaient la chair de poule.

-Aah ! Il nous a enfin lâche ! soupira Setsu.  
-J'ai l'impression que tu dis tout le temps ça à la fin d'un truc, constata Ayumi.  
-Possible, auteur, ton disque est rayé ?  
-Tu parles à qui ?  
-Personne

-Sinon, tu t'es bien défendue pendant la balle au prisonnier.  
-Le combat à cheval n'était pas mal non-plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je viens de me rappeler que je devais être en colère contre ceux qui m'ont fait tomber -_-

-Allez, au dodo, demain c'est le combat d'idées !  
-Ouais, déguisées en fille…  
-Je la sens mal cette journée -_-

Et le lendemain arriva (bonjour je m'installe où…gomen ). Tous n'était pas déguisé, mais ceux qui ne pouvait pas y échapper était les participants au concours de miss. Autant ça ne dérangeait pas Ayumi de porter une robe, autant Setsu en avait horreur. Ashiya et Nakao aussi étaient travestis, mais pas seulement. Pleins d'autres garçons. Ashiya était Alice aux pays des merveilles et Nakao Blanche-Neige. Noe jouait Heidi, Sekime faisait Mme Rottenmeier et Nakatsu était Clara. Même Sano y avait eut droit, c'était la princesse Yoki.

-Noe, tu es super doué. C'est toi qui a fait les costumes, non ? félicita Ayumi.  
-Oui.  
-Arg ! M'énerve cette robe ! s'écria Setsu.  
-Setsu, calme toi.  
-Naaan ! J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi je joue Cendrillon moi ?  
-Et moi alors, je suis en geisha.  
-J'aurai préféré être à ta place, au moins tu portes un kimono !  
-Enfin, on fait que servir.  
-Manquerai plus qu'on fasse le spectacle !  
-Bah, on a l'habitude du service.  
-Sauf que c'est pas le même genre de clientèle -_-  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Ashiya.  
-On travaillait dans un bar en France, expliqua Ayumi. C'était là aussi où on jouait le plus souvent.  
-Yeah ! Et le patron était super radin, l'argent rentre, mais ne sort pas.  
-Les visiteurs arrivent !

Le coup d'envoi était donné. Heureusement pour elles, Ayumi et Setsu avaient de l'expérience pour ce genre de travail. Leur café avait un certain succès et beaucoup venait pour admirer ces mignons garçons en filles. Certain en oubliait même qu'ils étaient dans un lycée de mecs.

-Ayu, tout va bien ?  
-Si on veut, c'est le troisième qui me prend pour une vrai geisha.  
-Tu es vraiment à plaindre, moi, ils me disent tous de faire attention à l'heure -_-  
-Ashiya et Nakao ont un certain succès.  
-Faut avouer que ça leur va plutôt bien.  
-C'est sûr, Nakao et Ashiya sont les idoles du lycée aussi.  
-C'est vrai. Allez, on se remet au travail !

Et le service continua. La journée se passa bien. Mais c'est le lendemain qu'il faudrait se donner à fond car il y aurait encore plus de monde. Mais c'est le moment de dormir.

-Ayu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je pensais…  
-À quoi ?  
-À la fête de hier…  
-Pourquoi ? On a bu et on a dormi parterre…sauf toi.  
-Je dois te dire encore merci.  
-En quel honneur ?  
-Pour m'avoir séparé de Sano.  
-Séparé ? De Sano ? Je comprends rien …qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?  
-Mais rien !  
-Dis moi tout.  
-Mais rien ! J'ai rien fait !  
-Mais Sano ? Si je vous ai séparé, c'est pas pour rien, non ?  
-Ben, il était soule.  
-Il t'a embrassé ? Tu en a de la chance.

-Ben quoi, c'est pas toi qui me disait préférer le maître de Yujiro au chien ?  
-Et alors ?  
-Rien, rien ^^ Vous irez bien ensemble.  
-…Et toi alors ?  
-Quoi moi ?  
-Je suis sûre qu'il y en a un aussi que tu aimes bien, non ?  
-Qui sais. Mais je ne te le dirai pas *tire la langue* Oyasumi Ayu !  
-Oyasumi Setsu.

Dernier jour du festival. Cette fois les parents et amis pouvaient venir grâce aux cartons d'invitation que chaque élèves avaient reçut. Setsu et Ayumi auraient bien invité leurs amis mais, elles ne savaient pas quand ils arriveraient. De toute façon, il fallait qu'elles s'occupe du service vu que les garçons faisant le spectacle commençaient à fatiguer. Ils avaient un certain succès même auprès des filles. Mais un invité imprévu arriva. Il s'approcha d'Ashiya par derrière et fit semblant de le mordre dans le cou.

-Un vampire ? s'étonna Ayumi.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? s'indigna Setsu.  
-Sur ces bonnes paroles. Désolé, mais je vais enlever votre clientèle ! Auf wiedersehen !  
-C'est qui ce type ! commençait à s'énerver Nemizu.  
-Il parle allemand oO, s'étonna Hayasaka  
-C'est le leader du dortoir n°3, Masao Himejima, expliqua Nakatsu.  
-_Encore un cas dans ce lycée_ -_-

Le service continua, mais le concours de miss approcha et certain quitta donc le café dont Nakao, Ashiya et les deux adolescentes. Ils faisaient partis des douze finalistes. Cela désespérait Setsu, mais d'un côté, c'était normal qu'elles en fassent parti, c'était des filles après tout. Après une présentation de chacun, ils purent aller se reposer dans les loges. Pendant ce temps, les gens pouvaient voter. Puis ce fut leur réapparition sur scène.

-Tient, il manque Nakao et Ashiya ? constata Ayumi.  
-Ouais, c'est bizarre. Il se passe quoi là-bas ? Demanda Setsu.  
-Tiens ? Que fait Kadoma, le n°15 ?  
-Ayu, ne bouge pas, je vais voir ce qui ce passe, ça m'intrigue.  
-Aah, Nemizu quitte lui aussi la scène ! Vous savez que si vous quittez la scène, vous serez disqualifié…  
-Je m'en fiche …dirent en cœur Kadoma et Setsu.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Nemizu.  
-Excuse-moi de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, lieutenant Kujo…

Ashiya s'était fait enlevé par des gars du dortoir n°1. Mais rien de grave arriva, surtout vu l'intervention de Nakatsu et de Sano. Setsu y mis du sien pour une fois. Le chef du premier dortoir s'excusa auprès de Nanba, qui s'inquiétait plutôt du classement.

-Et le concours de miss, vous l'avez oublié ? s'énerva Nanba.  
-Et Ayu ? C'est quoi ce qu'il a gagné ? s'indigna Setsu.  
-C'est vrai, heureusement qu'il est resté sur scène, lui.  
-*mode chuchotement* Heureusement surtout que je te l'ai demandé

La dernière épreuve et événement de la journée arriva. C'est le relais sur 5000 mètres. Chaque coureur doit sprinter sur 400 mètres. Mais un petit problème arriva au dortoir n°2, Nakatsu ne pouvait courir car il s'était foulé la cheville. C'était quand même le deuxième meilleur temps du lycée qui les abandonnait. Nanba pris ses responsabilités de leader de dortoir et décida de le remplacer (6ème meilleur temps du dortoir). Ashiya fut chargé du sprint final. La course alla très vite. Et Ashiya les mena à la victoire. Un bonus de 50 points leur fut attribué. Le dortoir n°2 gagna cette année, et pour finir, le café spectacle eut tellement de succès que ce fut la classe des 1-C qui gagna le titre MVP.

**Fin du chapitre 4**

Il était long celui-là mais ce festival durait trois jours aussi. Elle en a de la chance Ayumi. Elle a gagné le prix de Miss Osaka. Et mon pauvre Naka qui s'est foulé la cheville. Enfin, on a gagné XD Lisez le manga vol 5 pour voir le super prix XD. Enfin c'est Nanba aussi qui les avait leurré. Enfin, de quoi vais-je parler dans le prochain chapitre ? Plus d'apparition de Sano ? Aller pour Ayumi. Et n'oubliez pas de vous imaginer Sano et Nakatsu en version drama (s'imagine encore une fois) Mince mon ordi ! Vite, une inondation…..lol Il est trop beau Jiro-kun (Wu-kun est a Ayu )


	5. Problèmes, compétitions et journaliste…

**Chapitre 5:**** Problèmes, compétitions et journaliste…**

Après les joies du festival, la bonne humeur fit place à la déception lors de la remise du prix MVP (cinq cahiers et dix crayons XD). Enfin, la 1-C ne perd pas longtemps sa bonne humeur. Les sportifs revinrent de leur club.

-Vous revoilà ! Vous avez fini votre entrainement matinal ? demanda Ayumi.  
-Ouais, c'est l'enfer, en ce moment, avec le match qui approche, répondit Nakatsu.  
-Un match ?  
-Nakatsu fait du football, Ayu, si je me trompe pas ? l'informa Setsu.  
-Non, c'est ça, confirma Sekime.  
-C'est quand ce match ? interrogea Nemizu.  
-Dimanche, pourquoi ? dit Shuichi.  
-Parce que je m'ennuie et que j'aime le football.  
-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le sport ? s'interrogea Noe (ils ont beaucoup d'apparitions, non ? Je les aime bien moi )  
-Si Ayu dit qu'il se met au sport, je peux bien m'y intéresser un peu, non ?  
-C'est vrai Ayumu ? demanda Ashiya.  
-Ouais *pas rassurée* Je fais de mon mieux.  
-Donnes toi a fond, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu pourras attraper une balle, la taquina Setsu.  
-Setsu, tu es méchant aujourd'hui !  
-Et alors ? J'ai envie de t'embêter, sinon c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui devra tout subir. Un volontaire ? Il me supporte depuis 14 ans, qui veux tester pendant cinq minutes ?  
-Sans façon (la classe est unanime XD)  
-Pauvre Ayu, tu as vu comment ils te traitent ? Aucune considération pour toi, je te plains.  
-C'est toi qui me plaint -_- alors que tu es la source de mes embêtements ?  
-Baka, je n'embête pas les gens que je ne supporte pas. Bon, j'en ai marre, je me casse. Ayu, tu viens me chercher quand le cours commence ?  
-Eh Setsu ! Part pas ! Ça va commencer ! lui cria Ayumi

*sont parties*

-Ils sont marrants les deux, dit Noe.  
-Ouais, ils se sont bien intégrés alors qu'ils repartiront, ajouta Sekime.  
-Ayumu est super sympa, toujours souriant, constata Ashiya.  
-Pas étonnant qu'il a été Miss Osaka, conclut quelques élèves *regard noir de Nakao*  
-Et Setsu ? Il est bizarre, non ? dit Nakatsu.  
-Impulsif, non ? Il paraît qu'il a quitter la scène juste pour voir ce qu'il se passait, raconta un élève.  
-Et pendant le combat à cheval, on a trop flippé quand on a lâché sans faire exprès.  
-Mais pourquoi vous avez lâché, demanda Sekime.  
-Ben, si vous aviez vu comment il évitait les autres.  
-Ouais, on dirait qu'il est super souple, mais il a juste un bon équilibre.  
-Un moment, j'ai même cru qu'il allait tomber tellement il se penchait sur le côté.  
-Ayumu et Setsu sont très proche. Je me demande ce qu'ils font au Japon quand même, s'interrogea Mizuki.  
-On a le dos tourné deux minutes et ça jase ?  
-Oh Setsu, fit la classe appeuré par le regard inquiétant de Setsu.  
-Alooors, on s'amuse bien ?  
-Setsu ? Tu m'as promis d'être tranquille ! réprimanda Ayumi.  
-Ouais ! Je sais. Mais quand même…  
-Setsu…*tentative de regard noir par Ayu*  
-Baka. Bon je vais à ma place, tu es contente miss Osaka ?  
-On a eut chaud. Merci Ayumu, pensèrent tout les étudiants.

Le cours se passa bien et Setsu sembla avoir oublié le petit incident d'avant. Cependant, elle n'arrêtait pas d'embêter Ayumi parce qu'elle avait gagné le titre miss Osaka. De toute façon, Setsu pouvait être une vraie girouette si elle s'y mettait et Ayumi aurait bientôt la paix (foi de Kim ) si un événement pouvait arriver. Ayumi pria pour qu'après le match que Nemizu allait voir, elle aurait tranquillité et sérénité.

-Ayu, arrête de stresser. Reste zen.  
-Mais je suis zen ! répondit Ayumi.  
-Mais bien sûr. Comment va toi, ta solitude et MES chips ? Tu te soignes ?

-Setsu, on a bien entendu ? demandèrent Noe et Sekime.  
-De quoi ? (l'est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui XD)  
-Setsu, ne commence pas.  
-Ayu ?  
-Oui ?  
-Baka. Et vous deux, vous mêlez pas de délires que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Ils sont trop élaboré pour vous.  
-Euh, Setsu, c'est quoi ce brusque dédain ?  
-Je ne méprise personne moi. Je vais me coucher, je suis crevé moi.  
-Il est à peine 18h00 !  
-Et alors ? Il y a une heure pour aller dormir ? (si vous pouviez imaginer le ton et le regard de Setsu…faudrait jouer cette histoire )  
-Tu es une vraie marmotte Setsu, dit Sekime pour le taquiner  
-C'est ça, ch'uis une marmotte qui met le chocolat dans le papier alu, mais au moins je fais quelque chose moi.*part*  
-Ayumu, il a quoi ? demanda Noe.  
-Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.  
-Je sais pas, c'est peut être encore à cause d'avant en classe ? suggéra Ayumi.  
-Dis nous, est-ce qu'il faut s'en inquiété ou ses regards sombres ne sont pas plus dangereux que ça ?  
-Hum, si je me souvient bien, il est très rancunier et susceptible. En plus, quand on le cherche un peu trop, vaut mieux avoir un protège-tibia.  
-À ce point ? s'étonna Ashiya.  
-On m'a dit qu'il y en a un qui s'amusait à salir ses chaussures juste pour l'embêter, ben il n'a pas apprécier et le pauvre gars à eut un super bleu pendant une semaine.  
-Au secours ! On va tous mourir !  
-Ayu ! appela Setsu.  
-Kyaaaaaa ! Help !  
-Ça ne va pas chez eux ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hayasaka.  
-J'ai oublié mes clées dans la chambre, tu pourrais me passer les tiennes ?  
-Nan, tu restes ici et tu t'exc…Eh ! Pourquoi tu pars !  
-Ben je vais attendre autre part, j'ai pas envie de m'énerver ce soir, sinon je pourrai pas dormir et demain je serai de mauvaise humeur. Et puis je tiens pas à abîmer nos charmants camarades de classe. Sur ce, je m'en vais ruminer dans mon coin. *repart*  
-Setsu…  
-L'est bizarre. (Sano parle ! XD)  
-Faîtes attention, il pourrait revenir s'il entend ce mot, prévint Ayumi.

Setsuput quand même aller dormir et le lendemain, elle était toute souriante. Sa mémoire de poisson rouge en surprend encore certain, enfin beaucoup. Mais elle ne semblait pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Les cours continuaient, la vie aussi. Hayasaka et Nemizu passaient moins de temps ensemble (chose incroyable). Ayumi commençait à suivre de plus près l'activité sportive de Sano et restait souvent avec Ashiya tandis Setsu préférait délirer avec Noe et Sekime. Mais le cas de Nakatsu en inquiétait plus d'un dans le cercle d'amis. Ashiya proposa d'aller tous l'encourager pendant son match le lendemain. Setsu y allait de toute façon, mais Mizuki et Nakao se rajoutèrent au groupe de supporters.

-Le match à déjà commencé ! s'écria Ashiya.

Il y avait beaucoup de filles dans les gradins. Nakao commença à s'énerver car Nakatsu n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Ashiya et Setsu l'encouragea du mieux qu'ils purent, mais le Jeune Lion Fougueux d'Osaka fit la faute ultime: le ballon dans les mains. Finalement, Osaka perdu à un point près. Ashiya tentait de réconforter Shuichi, alors que Nemizu était complètement choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Mizuki proposa de chercher à boire.

-Nakatsu ? Ça va aller ? Tu pleures ?  
-Que le Dieu du football me pardonne, dit Nakatsu.  
-Je pense qu'il le fera.  
-Setsu, tu es un bon ami toi aussi !  
-Mais ne pleure pas -_-  
-Mais c'est une faute impardonnable, non ?  
-Je suis choqué par le fait que tu ais pris le ballon dans les mains. Je pensais que tu étais un grand footballeur, super bon et tout. Le premier match auquel j'assiste est médiocre, dit franchement Setsu.  
-*sans voix devant les durs paroles…l'est cruelle Sana-chan*  
-Mais c'est le passé, ce qui est fait est fait. Promet moi que le prochain que je verrai sera cent fois mieux et je te pardonne.

-Me revoilà ! Dit Ashiya.  
-Tu en a mis du temps Ashiya, je croyais que tu courais plus vite *rire*  
-Nakatsu, ça a l'air d'aller mieux.  
-Ouais.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, à l'internat. Setsu s'ennuyait toute seule dans sa chambre. Et Ayumi qui ne rentrait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas l'embêter. Nemizu commença par jouer avec ses peluche, mais faillit tomber de son lit trois fois et arrêta. Puis elle écouta de la musique, mais n'avait rien à faire. Lire, elle n'avait plus de livres inconnus, dessiner, pas envie, dormir, pas sommeil (pas possible oO)…Il ne lui restait qu'une seule possibilité: écrire ! Rien de tel pour passer sa frustration, et puis, elle avait quelques histoires en cours à continuer.

*quelques heures plus tard, l'heure de manger*

-Setsu ? Tu viens man….appela Shuichi.  
-…*à fond dans son histoire*  
-Setsu ? C'est toi ? demanda Nakatsu.  
-Ouais, pourquoi ? répondit Setsu.  
-On a du mal à te reconnaître avec le bandana noir, dit Noe (ils sont tous là ! le super quatuor de la mort !)  
-Ah, désolé, j'étais pris par mon histoire, je n'ai pas vu l'heure.  
-Tu sais tout faire ou quoi ? demanda Sekime.  
-Non, je sais pas faire de sport.

*rire*(oui ch'uis drôle XD)

-Nan, j'écris un peu, pour m'amuser.  
-Mais c'est une antiquité cette machine, constata Noe.  
-Ouais, cet ordinateur à 30 ans. Mais je l'ai customisé à ma façon. Bientôt je vais dessiner sur le haut.  
-Waouh. Mais tu écris quoi ? interrogea Nakatsu.  
-Rien de bien passionnant, histoires pour jeunes filles.  
-Un mec qui écrit ça est louche, constata Noe.  
-Peut être, mais ça marche. Elles aiment bien mes histoires ! Enfin, j'ai un pseudonyme de fille aussi -_-  
-Et le petit personnage accroché là, c'est quoi ? demanda Sekime.  
-Un perso de manga. Je l'ai fait moi-même. L'est classe, non ? Je m'ennuyait une après-midi, alors j'ai fait une armée de petits bonshommes en perles (Envy-sama est mon préféré)  
-Sympa, conclut Noe.  
-Bon, je croyais que vous vouliez aller manger !  
-Ouais ! dit Nakatsu enthousiaste.  
-Et Ayumu ? demanda Taiki.  
-Je sais pas où il est. Bah, il nous rejoindra à la cantine.

Pas d'Ayumi en vu de toute la soirée. Ils se dirent bonne nuit et Setsu trouva son amie assise à son bureau. Elle se mis à côté d'elle, mais Hayasaka ne la remarqua même pas. Nemizu lui pinça alors le nez.

-Itai !  
-Tu réagis enfin. Tu étais où ? demanda Setsu.  
-C'était bien le match ? Interrogea Ayumi.  
-Ça peut aller, mais pourquoi il a fait cette faute ! Grrrr ça m'énerve !  
-Qui a gagné ?  
-L'équipe adverse -_- Et toi, tu as fais quoi aujourd'hui ?  
-J'ai pu assister à l'entrainement des membres du club d'athlétisme  
-Et Sekime n'aurait pas pu me le dire -_- C'était bien ? Tu as regarder quoi exactement ? Le saut en hauteur ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Oh, pour rien. Il est doué Sano ?  
-Ouais ! Trop, il saute super bien *complètement dans son trip *  
-Bon, je suis fatiguée, alors éteint moi cet ordi et va te coucher aussi.  
-Hai ! Oyasumi Setsu.  
-Oyasumi…zZzZzZ.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils allaient à l'entrainement en groupe, quelqu'un appela Sano. Étant donné que Ayumi et Sanako était allée dormir, elles ne savaient pas qui c'était. La femme était une journaliste qui suivait le parcours de Sano de très près et s'appelait Karasuma Kinuko. Ashiya se fit même traiter de groupie. Mais il alla quand même voir l'entrainement de Sano avec Ayumi et Setsu (elle veut voir ce qu'il vaut). La reporter écrivait dans le journal "Spot" et était passionnée par son travail (quitte à se coucher parterre pour prendre une photo XD).

-Setsu, tu pense quoi de Sano ? demanda Ayumi.  
-J'étais plus impressionnée par Karasuma-san.  
-Avoue que tu ne l'a même pas regardé -_-  
-Pourquoi faire ? Je suis nul en saut en hauteur, alors pourquoi je regarderai ?  
-Et le foot ?  
-C'est pas pareil, en football, je me débrouille, na.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Tu veux faire une partie contre moi ?  
-Moi et le foot…  
-Je sais. Mais dit moi, tu t'intéresse à Sano, de plus en plus…  
-Meuh non. C'est pas vrai ! Et toi avec ton intérêt pour le foot, tu parles ! C'est pas plutôt pour un joueur d'Osaka ?  
-Et alors, je le nie pas au moins, moi. Ouais j'aime bien Nakatsu et alors ? (elles sont dans leur chambre donc peuvent dire ce qu'elles veulent )  
-Tu l'aimes bien ?  
-Ouais, il est sympa, quoi. Et puis il est mignon, non ? Un autre genre que Sano, mais il est pas mal non plus ?  
-Oui, si on veut. Arg ! J'ai un bug avec l'ordi ! Setsu ! Au secours !  
-J'arrive, j'arrive. Alors voyons voir.

_Toc toc toc_

-Hai ? Bon, la souris bouge encore *marmonne*…  
-Salut ! dit Ashiya en entrant dans la chambre  
-Ashiya ! Comment vas-tu depuis ce matin ? demanda Ayumi.  
-Bien. Vous faîtes quoi ?  
-J'essaye de débloquer l'ordinateur. Alors si je fais ça et ça…marmonna Setsu.  
-Il est doué. Un vrai geek.  
-Ch'uis pas un no life et ni un geek ! Il y a pire que moi !  
-Je sais, je sais.  
-Geek ? demanda Mizuki.  
-J'en connais un qui est resté 72 heures devant son ordi pour jouer, il bouger juste pour aller aux toilettes et avait installer le micro-onde à côté de l'écran, continua Nemizu.  
-C'est grave quand même -_-  
-Au fait, Ashiya, tu es venu pour quoi ? demanda Setsu.  
-Ah, oui, c'est vrai Ayumu, je voulais te prévenir que Karasuma-san ne viendra plus.  
-Elle était collante cette journaliste, affirma Hayasaka.  
-Tu as bien encaissé quand elle t'a traité de "groupie".  
-Ouais -_- Enfin, c'est du passé. Bon, ben je vous laisse à vos problèmes d'ordinateur.  
-C'est réparé ! C'est juste que tu as appuyer sur cette touche sans faire exprès je pense.  
-Ben alors bonne nuit.  
-Oyasumi Ashiya ! salua Setsu.  
-Oyasumi ! dit Ayumi.

Ashiya parti, Setsu alla dans la salle de bain avant de monter dans son lit. Ayumi suivit son exemple et alla dormir aussi. Demain, elle pourrait regarder Sano tranquillement avec Ashiya. Et pas de reporter importun qui ne faisait que les embêter. Il faudra aussi qu'elle aille chez le médecin scolaire et Setsu aussi. Elle avait besoin d'un cachet pour le mal de tête et Sanako, des somnifères (une fille nocturne, dort le jour XD). Enfin, demain était une autre journée. Cela faisait déjà une semaine de passée, les travaux seront sûrement bientôt finis. Mais elles n'y pensaient pas encore et dormaient à point fermée, rêvant de leur journée…

**Fin du chapitre 5**

Finiiiiiiiiii ! Lool, elle n'a pas une grande importance Karasuma-san Mais je l'aime bien, surtout les crises qu'elle fait quand elle voit Umeda XD Sinon, j'ai remarqué que le charmant médecin scolaire n'a pas encore eu d'apparition, donc on va régler ça bientôt. Sinon, l'ordi antique de 30 ans (même s'il n'est pas aussi vieux) est vraiment l'ordi que j'utilise, l'ordi sur lequel j'écris ces mots, là. Et puis il y a vraiment un perso en perle accroché dessus et des petits mots écrit partout. Faut que je m'attaque au haut, mais j'ai trop plein de trucs à faire ! Des fics à finir, d'autres à commencer, des fiches de perso à mettre à jour, des blog à gérer, des forums où je dois participer…dur dur la vie à 16 ans. Aller chapitre 6, go !


	6. Rendez vous et match

**Chapitre 6:**** Rendez-vous et match...**

-Ayuuuuuuuuuuu ! C'est l'heure ! Essaya de réveiller Setsu.  
-Veux dormir, répondit l'adolescente en se retournant.  
-On dirait une marmotte qui hiberne. Allez, il faut qu'on aille chez le médecin scolaire ! Dépêches-toi ou je t'y emmène en pyjama !  
-J'arrive ! Je m'habille ! Attends moi !

Une journée bien calme en perspective. Les deux filles allèrent chez le médecin scolaire et toquèrent à la porte avant d'entrer et de trouver Ashiya assit en face du docteur. (n'oubliez pas qu'il est son confident ).

-Ashiya ? s'étonna Ayumi.  
-Sensei ? s'étonna Setsu.  
-C'est vraiment la journée. Ce n'est pas une salle de rencontre ici.  
-C'était pas dans mes intentions de venir pour rien ici, sensei. C'est juste qu'on a besoin de médicaments, hein Ayu ?  
-Hai.  
-Et quoi ? demanda Umeda.  
-Contre les migraines.  
-Somnifères.  
-Je peux pas donner de somnifères comme ça.

*montre l'ordonnance*

-Voilà, c'est tout ?  
-Hai.  
-Arigato sensei, remercia Hayasaka.

Setsu et Ayumi ressortirent de l'infirmerie en se posant des questions. Pourquoi Ashiya était là ? Un problème de santé ? Pourtant il avait l'air en forme.

-Bah, c'est pas nos affaires...c'est quoi cette agitation dehors ? demanda Setsu.  
-Allons voir !  
-Et si les autres sautent dans le Rhin pour voir ce qu'il y a au fond, tu y vas aussi ?  
-...ce n'est pas pareil -_-  
-Eh ! Setsu ! Ayu ! Venez ! Il paraît qu'il y a deux filles à l'entrée ! leur dit Noe et Sekime  
-Deux filles ? s'étonna Ayumi.  
-Si ça se trouve c'est...commença Nemizu.

Les deux adolescentes suivirent les deux garçons vers l'entrée et réussirent à se frayer un passage jusqu'au deux filles. Il y avait une cohorte de jeunes hommes auprès d'elles, mais c'était normal, car au lycée Osaka, les garçons se battent pour chaque fille qu'ils voient.

-Mika-chan, tu crois qu'on pourra les voir ?  
-Reste calme Risa, on les verra vu la foule qu'il y a.  
-M'énerve ces singes !  
-Bonjour mesdemoiselles, puis-je vous aider ? proposa Nanba.  
-Voilà le dragueur qui passe à l'attaque, soupira des élèves.  
-On a aucune chance, dirent d'autres.  
-Vous attendez quelqu'un peut être ? demanda poliment le délégué.  
-Ouais, on attend quelqu'un.  
-Risa, sois un peu moins vulgaire.  
-Mais j'en ai marre.  
-Risa ! Mika-chan ! appela Setsu.  
-Ayumu, Setsu.  
-Setsu-chan ! Tu m'a manqué ! dit Minamino en prenant Setsu dans ses bras.  
-Salut Risa. Salut Mika-chan. Vous auriez du nous dire que vous étiez arrivées, dit Ayumi.  
-On voulait vous faire une surprise, répondit Mikako.  
-Risa ! J'étouffe ! (lol serrée contre Risa XD la pauvre)  
-Oh, pardon.  
-Setsu, Ayumu, vous les connaissez ?  
-Nanba-sempai !  
-Yeah ! C'est les deux autres membres de notre super groupe ! Kuro Tenchi en force ! répondit Setsu.

*Risa et Setsu partent dans leur trip en criant leur slogan et dansant*

-Pardon pour le dérangement, s'excusa Koizumi en s'inclinant. Risa ! Setsu !  
-Oui ? répondirent les deux en cœur.  
-Ça suffit !  
-Gomen nasai Mika-chan, s'excusa Nemizu.  
-Impressionnant, dirent certain.  
-Setsu écoute toujours respectueusement Mika-chan, expliqua Ayumi.  
-C'est sûr que c'est pas nous qu'elle écouterait !  
-Zac ! s'écria Setsu.  
-Yeah, c'est moi !  
-N'oublie pas que tu n'est pas seul  
-Salut Dan ! Yo, Joe ! Fab, toujours la même tête. Allez sourit un peu.  
-Hum...  
-Quel beau parleur XD  
-Ayumu, je comprend pas bien ce qui se passe, dit Noe qui avait réussit à se glisser jusqu'à elles avec Sekime et Taiki.  
-Ah No ! C'est des amis qui devaient nous rejoindre ici. On vous avez déjà expliqué qu'on formait un groupe avec Setsu. Et puis qu'il y avait le groupe rival. Les Children of the Death, c'est eux et les Kuro Tenchi c'est nous.  
-Il y a une aura éblouissante qui vous entoure...  
-Eh ! Zac ! J'ai trouver plus délire que toi !  
-Pas possible !  
-Demande Ayu, c'est vrai. Noe, Sekime, Taiki venez par ici ! Zac, je te présente mes nouveau amis.  
-Alors comme ça ils sont plus délires que moi ?  
-Ouais, parce qu'ils captent pas ce que je raconte. Mais on s'amuse trop bien ici.  
-On a bien fait de venir. Dire que j'avais une bonne nouvelle pour toi...  
-Quoi ?  
-C'est quoi Zac ? demanda Ayumi.  
-Je veux bien te le dire Ayu.  
-Pourquoi Ayu et pas moi ?  
-Parce que Ayu est plus gentil *tire la langue* (me rappelle quelqu'un XD)  
-Maieuh !  
-Ce soir...dans une petite salle...parmi deux autres groupes...On va donner un concert ! annonça Zac.  
-Hein ? Quoi ?  
-C'est qui le mec le plus généralissime sur cette planète ?  
-Toi ! Zac, tu es le meilleur !  
-C'est quoi cet attroupement ? demanda Sano qui venait d'arriver.  
-Setsu ? C'est qui tout ce monde ? Des amis à toi ? interrogea Nakatsu.  
-Ouais On est du même village. Vous revenez de l'entrainement ? répondit Setsu.  
-Ouais.  
-C'était dur ? Tu as beaucoup transpiré, constata Nemizu.  
-Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Nakatsu.  
-Ça se voit.  
-Alors Sano ? L'entrainement ? demanda Ayumi.  
-Bof, rien de neuf.  
-Courage.  
-*mode chuchotement* Je rêve où Sa-chan et Ayu ont des personnes en vu ?  
-Je crois que tu as raison Zac, répondit Joe  
-Une bonne occasion de les taquiner. (*mode chuchotement off* Eh, les mecs, ce soir c'est à ... *communique les info pour se retrouver pour le concert*  
-Ok, sayonara ! Salua Setsu.  
-Bey bey ! fit Ayumi

Bien sûr, quand les amis de Ayumi et Sanako furent partis, elles se firent encercler par leurs camarades pour en savoir plus sur ces deux filles. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elles parvinrent à atteindre leur chambre pour se reposer un peu.

-Mika-chan et Risa ont toujours autant de succès, constata Ayumi.  
-Ouaip. La galère, mais inviter certains, c'est risqué. Il veut que j'ai une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?  
-Il ne devait pas être malintentionné, sugéra Ayumi.  
-Ayu ! Tu sais que Zac est toujours malintentionné avec nous ou plutôt moi ! Enfin, on n'a pas le choix.  
-Je me demande quelle tenue on va mettre.  
-K'so ! Je n'y avait pas pensé ! Il me reste mes habits noirs et mes rock'in...un pantalon style bondage et le tour est joué.  
-Heureusement que notre groupe est connu pour nos styles complètement différents.  
-Yeah ! Au fait, Sano aussi va venir *petit clin d'œil*  
-Et alors ? Il a le droit non ?  
-Oui, oui ...Ah ! s'écria Setsu.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je me souviens qu'on avait dit qu'on jouerai au foot ensemble ! Maintenant ! Dehors ! Du un contre un, d'accord ?  
-Ça va ?  
-Go, go, go !

Setsu entraîna Ayumi hors de leur chambre, bousculant un ou deux élèves au passage. Noe et Sekime, avec leur plus grand sourire, s'apprètaient à leur parler, mais Setsu passa en vitesse, courant vers les terrains. À cette heure, ils étaient libres. Un rapide tour dans les vestiaires et voilà une Setsu prête à se donner à fond et une Ayumi moins entousiaste à l'idée de courir après une balle. Surtout que c'était pas son truc les ballons et le foot.

-Tu es prète ? demanda Nemizu.  
-No...commença Hayasaka.  
-C'est partie !

Pas le temps de contester, Setsufondait déjà sur la balle qui était aux pieds d'Ayumi. Un petit groupe d'élèves les observait jouer. En fait, c'était principalement ceux que Setsu avait bousculé dans sa course. Ils étaient curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait provoquer cet empressement. Noe et Sekime fesaient parti du lot bien sûr. La pauvre Ayumi n'avait pas beaucoup de chance d'avoir une Setsu motivée en face. C'est à peine si elle touchait le ballon. Lassée, elle finit par abandonner.

-Eh ! Ayu, tu vas où ?  
-J'en ai marre, répondit Hayasaka.  
-Pas drôle.  
-C'est le cas de le dire.  
-Je croyais que tu te mettais au sport ?  
-Mais pas au foot. Bey bey.  
-Hum, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire toute seule ? Jongler !...je ne sais pas jongler -_-

Ayumi, une fois changer, voulu aussi changer ses idées. Une partie de foot, mais quelle idée saugrenue, enfin ça venait de Setsu aussi (je me blame toute seule ?). Perdue dans ses pensées, elle percuta un élève.

-Ite...Ah ! Sano ! Gomen nasai ! s'excusa Ayumi.  
-Pas grave. Tu peux te relever ?  
-Euh...oui, je pense.

Ayumi se releva, n'osant pas regarder Sano. Elle lui avait foncé dedans quand même. Enfin, il ne semblait pas en tenir compte.

-Tu as entraînement maintenant ?  
-Je m'entraîne seul pour retrouver mon ancien niveau.  
-Ancien niveau ?  
-Ashiya ne t'a rien dit ?  
-Il aurait du ?  
-Non, mais il aime bien se dire être mon fan n°1.  
-Ah, d'accord.  
-Disons, pour faire court, que je fesais des championna de saut en hauteur et que j'avais arrêté un moment.  
-Tu étais bon ?  
-Je pense, oui...Je me demandais un truc.  
-Oui ?  
-Tu viens souvent avec Ashiya, et comme il se dit être fan de moi, vous avez pas l'intention de créer un fanclub ?  
-Hm ? Non, non. Je dirai pas que je suis fan, mais plutôt que j'aime bien voir comment une personne peut se donner à fond dans quelque chose qu'elle aime.  
-Il y en a plein des gens comme ça.  
-Ah...euh...oui, c'est vrai. Ben, je sais pas trop pourquoi alors °ou plutôt je peux pas le dire parce que ça fait louche de la part d'un garçon°.  
-Faut que j'y aille.  
-Ok. Bey bey.

Ayumi, sur un petit nuage (type Nakatsu's dream), regagna sa chambre. Elle y trouva une Setsu de très mauvaise humeur qui boudait avec ses peluches. Elle tenta de lui parler, mais rien à faire. Heureusement qu'elle tenait à ses peluches, sinon Ayumi aurait eu à se protéger contre des nounours volants. Alors qu'elle soupirait devant la gaminerie de son amie, on toqua à la porte. Un joyeux duo débarqua et au même moment, le portable de Setsu sonna.

-Salut Noe ! Salut Sekime ! salua Ayumi.  
-Hello !  
-Mochi mochi ? Hai. Hai. Ayu ! C'est la directrice ! Hai ! Hai ! Iee. Hai ! discutait Setsu au téléphone.  
-La directrice ? demanda Noe.  
-Du lycée où on va aller, expliqua Hayasaka.  
-C'est pour bientôt ? continua Sekime.  
-Je pense vu qu'elle nous appelle.  
-Ça va être moins drôle sans vous, affirma Sekime.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Bien sûr, confirma Noe. Quand vous vous chamaillez ou bien délirez. On comprend pas, mais c'est un jolie tableau à voir.  
-Sayonara...raccrocha Setsu.  
-Hey Setsu, interpela Sekime.  
-Ayu, dans deux jours...  
-Hein ? firent les trois adolescents ensemble.  
-C'est bien, non ? Bah, c'est quoi ces têtes ?  
-Ben, comme on disait, ça va être bizarre sans vous, répondit Noe.  
-On vous rendra visite, promis. Parce qu'à moi aussi vous allez trop me manquer...Ah ! Ayu, faut qu'on se prépare ! Sinon on va être en retard ! dit Setsu.  
-Hai ! approuva Ayumi.  
-Gomen les gars, mais on a pas le temps de faire causette ce soir.  
-Ok, ok, répondirent Noe et Sekime pendant qu'ils se fesaient mettre dehors.

**Fin du chapitre 6**

Pfffff, fini celui-là. Inspiration, où es-tu ? Enfin, le dénouement est proche ! Et puis Sano a eut le droit à son petit moment XD Il n'a jamais autant parler dans ma fic. Mais comme c'est un cadeau pour la Billeuse (alias Ayumi), faut bien des moments rien que tous les deux. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis pas douée avec ce personnage...gomen.


	7. Sous les lumières…

**Chapitre 7:**** Sous les lumières…**

La nuit était tombée et du bruit sortait d'un entrée mal éclairée. Dans cette salle, il y avait un monde fou. Des lycéens tentaient tant bien que mal de se faufiler vers la scène. Dans les coulisses, deux groupes attendaient la fin de la chanson de la deuxième troupe. Galant comme ils étaient, le pseudo boys-band passera d'abord. L'autre étaient composé de filles. Elles attendirent patiemment leur tour, mais comme c'était les dernières, pouvaient en profiter.

-Les Kuro Tenchi !

Elles entrèrent en scène. La batteuse portait un kimono vert avec des hirondelles dessus et un obi jaune. La guitariste portait un jeans avec des baskets ainsi qu'un t-shirt rose. La bassiste, tout en noir, avait un pantalon en cuir avec des rock'in et un pull sans manche. Enfin la chanteuse, son béret vissé sur la tête, portait une robe bleu avec des loose sock de la même couleur.

-Regardez, il y a Ayumu et Setsu ! s'écria Ashiya.  
-On dirait des filles, constata Sano.  
-On reconnaît bien la Miss Osaka, dit Noe.  
-Leur aura est …  
-Taiki ! l'interrompit Nakatsu.  
-C'est vraiment une réunion de style très différents, constata Sekime.  
-Mais c'est ce qui fait leur originalité, lui répondit une fille aux cheveux courts. Oh, pardon. Je vous ai écouté sans le vouloir. Je suis Daidoji Midori.  
-Tu les connais bien ? demanda Mizuki.  
-Et comment ! Je suis une de leur grande fan ! Et peut être la seule Japonaise, mais bon. J'ai même crée un site qui leur est consacré. Nemizu-sama y va souvent en plus. Mais c'est la première fois que je les vois en vrai. Je suis trop excitée ! Mais c'est dommage que Hayasaka-sama ne chante pas, sa voix est très belle. Et celle de Nemizu-sama est légèrement plus grave. Mais je parle, je parle, ça ne vous intéresse peut être pas Vous êtes peut être là pour un autre groupe.  
-En fait, c'est nos camarades de classe, répondit Ashiya.  
-Vraiment ! Vous me laisseriez vous poser des questions sur eux pour mon site ?  
-Euh…pourquoi pas, dit Mizuki.  
-Dômô arigatô gazaimasu ! Oh ! Ça commence !

Le public japonais est, paraît-il, un public difficile à chauffer, mais rien de cela n'apparut. Peut être grâce au passage des trois autres groupes avant ? Toujours est-il que le sol tremblait, les gens sautaient, criaient. Et le bruit infernal ne s'estompa pas à la fin de la dernière chanson. Les lycéens étaient un peu perdu quand un blondinet avec une casquette et des lunettes noir les interpela.

-Par ici les gars. Midori aussi.

Le garçon les emmena dans les coulisses, dans les loges où ils trouvèrent un Setsu affalé sur un sofa et le reste des groupe discutant. L'adolescent retira ses accessoires et se posa sur une chaise.

-Arigato Dan, remercia Setsu  
-Nemizu-sama ! Hayasaka-sama ! Minamino-sama ! Koizumi-sama ! Vous avaient été géniales, comme toujours !  
-Coucou Midori-chan ! Viens ici. *lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille*  
-Hey, les gars, vous avez aimé le concert ? interrogea Zac.  
-Ouais, il était bien, répondit Nakatsu.  
-Pas l'habitude de ce genre d'ambiance, hein !  
-Tu te souviens de notre premier concert Zac ?  
-Dégouté. Jusqu'au prochain XD  
-Vous en avez fait beaucoup ? demanda Ashiya.  
-En général, on se produit dans un bar, le patron nous laisse jouer gratis. Mais de temps à autre, on joue dans une salle comme là, déclara Mikako.  
-Mais c'est embêtant ça !  
-Moi je voulais interviewer vos camarades de classe et voilà que vous changez de lycée.  
-Alors tu peux faire un truc du genre "deux semaines en compagnie des Kuro Tenchi", proposa Nemizu.  
-Pas bête !  
-Je sais, je sais !  
-Promo chez le fleuriste ? se moqua Zac.  
-Mais elles sont si belles ses fleurs, non ?

*rire*

-Au fait, pourquoi vous êtes habillé de façon tellement différente, interrogea Sekime. En général, les membres d'un groupe ont tous un peu le même style, non ?  
-Midori, explique lui, dit Setsu.  
-Parce que les Kuro Tenchi ne sont pas un groupe comme les autres !  
-Mais comment tu es devenue fan ? demanda Nakatsu.  
-C'est une longue histoire.  
-Genre Midori-chan !  
-Mais pour moi, c'est un souvenir essentiel de ma vie ! C'est gravé dans ma mémoire !  
-Raconte, l'incita Setsu.  
-Je faisais une recherche sur internet et je suis tombée par hasard sur un blog à Nemizu-sama. J'ai tout lu.  
-T'avais pas écrit en français ? demanda Ayumi.  
-Les traducteurs existent Ayu.

-Et j'ai découvert qu'ils fesaient de la musique et donc je l'ai contacté.  
-Moi, j'étais trop happy d'avoir une personne du Japon qui regarde mon blog.  
-Lequel ? interrogea Hayasaka.  
-Hum…celui en noir et rouge.  
-Sont presque tous en noir chez toi -_-

Ils continuèrent à discuter, rire ensemble pendant un bon moment. Setsu avait mis Midori dans la confidence comme quoi elle et Ayumi étaient des garçons, du moins pour deux jours encore. En gentille fan qu'elle était, Midori fit attention à ce qu'elle disait.

-J'allais oublier ! J'ai quelque chose pour vous.  
-Et nous aussi ? demanda Zac.  
-Midori-chan est fan de nous, pas de vous pauvre enfant de la Mort.  
-Oh ! L'ange noir, ne te la joue pas trop non plus.  
-Voilà, alors pour Minamino-sama.  
-Merci.  
-Hayasaka-sama.  
-Danke (obligé de parler en allemand celle-là)  
-Koizumi-sama.  
-Arigato Midori-chan.  
-Et Nemizu-sama.  
-Thanks ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

Elles ouvrirent les objets soigneusement emballés. Mikako avait reçu un manineko vert, Ayumi, un cd d'un groupe allemand (devinez lequel), Risa, une paire de lunette de soleil bleu et Sanako, une peluche en forme de loup.

-Risa, tu vas vraiment les mettre ? questionna Zac.  
-Trop bien, j'en voulait des comme ça !  
-Un manineko, ça nous portera chance.  
-C'est le dernier cd qu'ils ont sorti Setsu !  
-Une peluche…  
-Au moins, Setsu réagit normalement, constata Dan.  
-En forme de loup…..Tu es géniale Midori-chan !  
-Enfin, normalement, on parle de Setsu quand même, finit Zac.  
-Mais, tu aimes vraiment les peluches, Setsu ? demanda Sekime.  
-Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?  
-Disons, que c'est très féminin comme passion, expliqua Noe.  
-Dit tout de suite que je suis une fille ! s'énerva Nemizu. Ayu est plus efféminé que moi dans ce cas !  
-C'est miss Osaka après tout, c'est normal, répliqua Sekime.  
-Itai ! Mes oreilles ! Encore ce mot tabou !  
-Hein ?  
-Norm…Arg je n'arrive même pas à le dire ! Je vais dehors me défouler.  
-T'endort pas dans la rue, hein ? lui dit Zac.  
-Ouais, ouais.

Sanako fila dans la rue par la porte de derrière. Il n'y avait que peu de lumière, mais assez pour voir. Dans la loge, habitué à ses humeurs bizarres, les deux groupes continuaient de discuter entre eux. Les lycéens d'Osaka étaient encore sous le choc, même s'ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude. Ayu fut volontaire pour la chercher, mais Zac l'en empêcha.

-Un frêle homme comme toi. Tu es fou.  
-Il a raison, si t'arrivait quelque chose, un escargot qui attaque, une mouche qui te pousse, Setsu ne nous le pardonnera jamais ! s'écria Dan.  
-J'aime pas la façon dont vous tournez les choses -_-  
-Il faut que ça soit une personne forte, un athlète, qui n'a peur de rien.  
-Et vous pensez à qui ? demanda Mikako.  
-Pas à nous, répondire les quatre garçons en cœur.  
-Mais peut être qu'un de vos camarades veut bien y aller ? suggéra Joe.  
-Taiki, tu peux demander aux esprits de te guider, dit Noe.  
-Il n'y en a pas ici, répondit Kayashima.  
-Ashiya, tu cours vite, affirma Sekime.  
-Mais il a la même constitution que Ayumu-kun, dit Sano.  
-Et vous deux ? interrogea Ashiya.  
-On a trop peur ! expliquèrent les deux adolescents ensembles.  
-Ben, il reste plus que nous deux, Sano.  
-J'ai pas envie d'y aller.  
-Ça a pour le mérite d'être clair, dit Risa.  
-Courage Nakatsu, l'encouragea Ashiya.  
-Ouais.

Le footballeur commença à chercher partout et trouva Nemizu au dernier endroit où il chercha. Elle était assise parterre, dos au mur, les yeux fermés. Malgré le conseil de Zac, elle s'était endormi.

-Setsu ?  
-Hum…mir…  
-Euh, tu vas attraper froid comme ça.  
-…Naka…tsu ?  
-Tu t'es réveillé ?  
-Non…parle…sommeil…  
-Pfff, je vois pas comment le réveiller. Tient, c'est quoi qui traine là ? Une balle ?  
-Une balle ? Où ça ? *complètement réveillée*  
-Tu ne dors plus.  
-Une balle ! On joue ?  
-Maintenant ?  
-Ou tu as peur de perdre, fufufu, je comprendrai.  
-Je suis quand même le Jeune Lion Fougueux d'Osaka !  
-Montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre !

Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois au footballeur. C'était autre chose que le match contre Ayumi, Nakatsu était vraiement doué. Mais Sanako était dans la catégorie des tenaces, pour son grand malheur. Le match finit par l'épuisement des deux, qui s'écroulèrent parterre dos à dos.

-Beau combat, le félicita Setsu.  
-Merci, mais je te savais pas aussi obstiné.  
-Je suis aussi têtu qu'une mule. J'aime bien avoir le dernier mot. Mais ce match était cent fois mieux que l'autre que j'ai vu. Tu as tenu ta promesse, c'est bien.  
-Vous allez vraiment partir ?  
-Après-demain. Mais on reviendra vous embêter, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.  
-Cool. Et c'est dans quel lycée déjà ?  
-C'est un secret défense.  
-Je vois.  
-Sans rancune.  
-Iee. Bon j'oubliais, je devais te ramener.  
-Oui, au chaud ! Parce que là, ma veste me manque beaucoup.

*rire*

Les nuits étaient fraîche, d'autant plus que l'hivers approchait. Nemizu et Nakatsu avaient pris des couleur et arrivèrent les joues rouges. Ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher, Zac et Dan les taquinèrent.

-Mais c'est qu'ils sont tout rouge ! s'écria Zac.  
-Que c'est-il passé ? Vous en avez mis du temps, dit Dan.  
-Je m'étais planqué et après on a joué au foot. Et pis il fait froid, regarde.  
-Alien est de retour ! s'esclama Zac.

En effet les mains de Setsu étaient dans les tons noir-violet sans parler des taches oranges fluo qui apparaissaient.

-Pouvoir au Zarbiland ! scanda Setsu.  
-Mais oui, mais oui, disait Ayumi.  
-Dites, vous n'avez pas de couvre feu ? demanda Mikako.  
-Pourquoi ? dit Ashiya.  
-Vous avez vu l'heure ? questionna Zac.  
-K'so ! dit élégament Setsu.

Après mille "au revoir", les adolescents rentrèrent à leur dortoir, sans se faire pincer par Nanba. Ayumi et Setsu étaient épuisée mentalement autant que physiquement. Et elles s'effondrèrent sur leur lit pour dormir jusqu'au lendemain. Le réveil se fit en douceur. Fallait profiter au maximum de ces deux dernières journées parce ce soir, elles dormiraient dans leur nouveau dortoir. Sanako délirait pour la dernière fois avec Noe, Sekime et Taiki. Ayumi regardait l'entraînement de Sano pour la dernière fois. La journée passa bien trop vite.

**Fin du chapitre 7**

Ouais, je l'ai eu mon match cont Nakatsu ! Et puis Midori-chan aussi ! Enfin, plus qu'un ou deux chapitres je pense. Hum…un plutôt. Mais un bien XD Ayumi, je sens que tu vas devoir bien travailler….je me comprends.


	8. Sayonara…

**Chapitre 8:**** Sayonara…**

Devant le lycée, les deux filles attendaient avec leurs bagages la voiture qui devait les chercher. Finalement, personne n'avait remarqué leur vraie nature. Une chance pour elles. Enfin, maintenant, elles allaient à St. Blossom. Elles avaient eu le droit de garder l'uniforme d'Osaka, un beau souvenir. Quelques camarades attendaient avec elles et la voiture arriva.

-Ben, c'est l'heure je crois. Eh ! Ayu, soit fort, on va les revoir, c'est sûr.  
-Promis ? demanda Ashiya.  
-Même si vous nous jetez dehors, on ne se laissera pas faire.  
-Sympa.  
-Allons, c'est l'heure Nemizu-san, Hayasaka-san.  
-Hai ! Répondirent les adolescentes en cœur.  
-Sayonara ! salua Setsu.  
-Bey bey ! dit Ayumi.

Une fois dans la voiture, Ayumi laissa ses larmes couler. Deux semaines leur avait suffit pour s'attacher à tout le monde. Et puis, elles ne savaient pas quand elles pourraient les revoir. Setsu tentait de réconforter son amie parce que sinon, elle allait pleurer elle aussi. Le trajet fut court et elles enfilèrent tout de suite leur uniforme. La première à râler était Nemizu car elle n'aimait pas les jupes et se dépêcha de mettre un short en dessus.

-Allez, on souffle un bon coup, commença Nemizu.  
-On y va

Un lycée de filles, c'était aussi drôle, quoique Setsu avait un peu de mal parfois. Trop brute, sûrement, et pas assez de délicatesse, probablement. Les jours passèrent à une vitesse folle et voilà que la déléguée des élèves, Hanayashiki Hibari les convoqua tous, un jour.

*dans leur chambre*

-Un bal…  
-Danser la valse ! Mais qui fait encore ça de nos jours à par les professionnels ? s'énerva Setsu.  
-Hum, mais je me demande qui sera nos partenaires ? s'interrogea Ayumi songeuse.  
-Je sais pas, je me suis endormis pendant son discours et toi ?  
-Je n'étais pas là.  
-Ah, oui.  
-Bah, on verra bien.

La nuit passa et les jours suivants, ce fut l'effervescence. Setsu faisait parti du groupe des décorateurs et Ayumi des ingénieur du son. Hayasaka avait une bonne oreille musicale et Nemizu savait accommoder tout et n'importe quoi ensemble. Mais le pire était les cours de danse. Autant, Ayumi et Setsu pouvait se débrouiller, mais on parlait de valse. Pourtant elles progressèrent rapidement. Et toujours aucune info sur la provenance de leurs partenaires.

-Hanayashiki-sempai ? interpella Ayumi.  
-Oui, répondit la déléguée.  
-Ayu et moi on se demandait, pour le bal, pour danser, il faut bien des partenaires. Et ce sera qui ?  
-On n'était pas là quand vous l'avez annoncer, continua Hayasaka.  
-Des détails administratifs à réglerr.  
-Pour un lycée de filles, il faut un lycée de garçons, donc, on sera en partenariat avec le lycée Osaka. Je suppose aussi que vous ne savez pas d'où vient ce bal.  
-On nous l'a raconté vaguement. Donc le garçon venait d'Osaka.  
-Exactement.  
-Arigato gozaimasu Hanayashiki-sempai ! Remercièrent les filles ensembles.

Cela faisait un bail qu'elles n'y avaient plus pensé. Faut dire qu'elles étaient très occupées. Le lendemain, d'ailleurs, elles remarquèrent que des uniformes qui ne leur étaient pas inconnu se baladait dans Saint Blossom. Depuis leur départ, leurs cheveux avaient bien poussé et même Ayumi n'avait pas encore eu le temps de les couper. Il paraîtrait aussi que certain d'Osaka devait grossirent leur rang féminin. Ayumi et Setsu se croisaient rarement dans la journée, étant dans des secteurs différents. Et personne de leur ancien lycée ne les avait remarqué pour l'instant.

-Hanayashiki-sempai ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda une élève de Blossom.  
-Je cherche Hanayashiki-sempai. Il faut qu'on lui demande quelque chose pour les décors.  
-Setsu ! Tu la cherches aussi. On a un problème d'acoustique nous.  
-Allez voir du côté des costumiers.  
-Arigato !

Les deux adolescentes allèrent vers l'endroit citer pour trouver une salle fourmillant de monde. Filles et garçons travaillaient d'arrache-pied. D'après les cris de joie, Hibari ne devait pas être très loin.

-Par ici.  
-C'est pas Noe là-bas ? demanda Ayumi.  
-Tu as du rêver.  
-Magnifique.  
-Hanayashiki-sempai ! appela Setsu.  
-Oui ?  
-Pour l'acoustique de la salle, faudrait arranger certaines choses, déplacer des objets.  
-Voyez avec le groupe qui se charge des décors.  
-En parlant de décors, on a vraiment carte blanche ? Faut quand même respecter certaines choses, non, parce que là ça va donner n'importe quoi sinon.  
-Je vous fais confiance.  
-Ok, fit Nemizu.  
-Arigato, remercia Hayasaka.  
-Viens Ayu, on y retourne °avant de se faire griller°.  
-J'arrive.

Les deux filles s'enfuirent à toute vitesse avant de se voir la passage bouché par Nanba. Il faisait les derniers duo. Elles non-plus n'avaient toujours pas de partenaire. Autant Setsu ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça, Ayumi rêvait de son prince charmant. Mais Hibari s'en mêla pour elles et les laissa partir.

-On saura qu'au dernier moment avec qui on dansera, je suis sûre  
-Faisons confiance à Hanayashiki-sempai.  
-Ouais.

Le groupe des ingénieurs du son et celui du décors travaillèrent main dans la main. Setsu remarqua aussi que l'acoustique était mauvaise et donc, les deux adolescentes y réfléchissaient souvent. Leur expérience des concerts leur servait beaucoup. Elles trouvèrent un solution ensemble et la mirent en pratique avec l'aide de leurs coéquipiers.

-Hayasaka, Nemizu, c'est votre tour pour les mesures.  
-Hai ! répondit Ayumi.  
-Continuez sans nous.  
-Ok.

Chaque robe était fait main et allait à une fille. C'est pour ça que les groupe des costumiers prenait des mesures. Et puis fallait faire des essayages. Setsu observa sa robe un moment avant de se décider à la mettre. Ayumi était toute heureuse.

-Allons, restez regarder vos futures partenaires de danse, ordonna une voix ressemblant à celle de Minami.  
-Tu as fait exprès pour danser avec Mizuki ! râlait quelqu'un avec l'accent du Kansai.  
-C'est Hibari qui a choisit et je ne pouvait pas dire non.  
-Nanba-sempai !

*mode chuchotement*

-Eh ! Ayu, tu entends ?  
-Oui.  
-Je sens qu'on va se faire griller et comment on va l'expliquer ?  
-Je compte sur toi.  
-Lâcheuse

*mode chuchotement off*

-Alors, les robes ?  
-Trop grande, dit Ayumi.  
-Trop serrée, râla Setsu.  
-Sortez, on va faire les retouches.  
-Ses voix, elles me disent quelque chose, commença Nakatsu.  
-Déjà avant, continua Sano.

Les deux adolescentes sortirent, essayant de se cacher derrière leur longue chevelure. La robe de Ayumi trainait parterre et il fallait la raccourcir. Celle de Setsu était trop serrée, malgré sa taille de guêpe. Les retouches faites, elles se sentaient mieux dans leur robe.

-Ah ! Hanayashiki-sempai ! interpella Ayumi.  
-Il faudrait que vous alliez voir si cela va au niveau des décors, ou s'il y a des choses à modifier, finit Setsu.  
-J'irai.  
-Arigato, remercia Nemizu.  
-Maintenant que vous êtes là, je vous ai choisit ces messieurs pour partenaires.  
-Merci Hanayashiki-sempai, fit Ayumi.  
-Hayasaka, le son, c'est bon ?  
-On s'est arrangé avec le groupe en charge des décors.  
-Bien, je vais voir ce que vous avez fait.  
-Hayasaka ? Demanda Nanba.  
-Hai ?  
-Ayu, baka…  
-Hein ? Ayu-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit Ashiya surpris.  
-Ben…euh…  
-Et moi alors ? Vous m'oubliez ?  
-Quoi ? fit intelligement Nakatsu.  
-K'so, il n'y en a que pour Ayu, je pensais avoir marqué les esprit un peu plus que ça.  
-Setsu ? questionna Minami prudemment.  
-C'est ça et Hayasaka Ayumi.

-Ben vous avez perdu votre langue ?  
-Pourquoi vous êtes là ? demanda Sekime.  
-Parce qu'on est des filles.  
-Mais alors…commença Shuichi.  
-Notre chambre était en rénovation et le directeur d'Osaka nous à proposer une place provisoire.  
-A condition qu'on se travestisse en mec. Vous n'y avez vu que du feu.  
-Donc si vous n'êtes plus revenu…  
-C'est parce qu'on avait pas le temps. Ce bal me rend folle !  
-Tu l'es déjà…  
-C'est vrai. Enfin, pas de temps à perdre, faut que je retourne pour les décors !  
-Setsu, la robe.  
-Ah oui ! Gomen.  
-…

Après un rapide tour dans la cabine d'essayage, Setsu fila comme une flèche. Elle n'avait pas changé. A part peut être le fait que c'était un fille. Ayumi aussi. Les derniers détails du son réglés, elle faisait une pause, regardant les autres se démener. Elle songea à Setsu qui devait refouler son horreur de tout ce qui est ruban et rose pour faire une belle décoration. Finalement, la nouvelle était plutôt bien passée, même que certaine chose s'expliquait d'elle-même, comme la collection de peluches de Setsu. Alors que Hayasaka reprenait son souffle, une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Tu as soif ? demanda Sano.  
-Arigato….gomen, s'excusa Ayumi.  
-De quoi ?  
-D'avoir mentie.  
-T'avais pas le choix °et j'en connais une autre…°  
-C'est toi mon partenaire de valse. J'espère être à la hauteur.  
-Hum…Tu as les cheveux bien longs.  
-J'ai pas encore eu le temps de les couper. Mais Setsum'a dit que je pourrai faire une jolie coiffure comme ça.  
-Toujours ensemble.  
-Depuis très longtemps. Petites, on se tapait parfois sur les nerfs, mais maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux. On rigole bien ensemble.  
-J'avais vu ça.  
-Ça ne te dérange pas d'être mon cavalier ?  
-Pas du tout. Mais je plains Nemizu, parce que Nakatsu a des progrès à faire.  
-Moi aussi, faut que je m'entraîne sérieusement !  
-Ayu ! Je te cherchais ! Oh, pardon de vous déranger. Hanayashiki m'a demander de te dire que tout est parfait.  
-D'accord  
-Je vous laisse. Pas de bêtise, hein, dit malicieusement Setsu.  
-Setsu-chan -_-  
-Elle voulait dire quoi ?  
-Rien, rien ° Setsu, je te retiens toi°

Ayumi avait l'air sur un petit nuage se dit Nemizu. Elle se balada un peu, parce qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire. Elle pouvait même pas embêter Ayumi vu qu'elle était occupée. Enfin elle vit une victime toute désignée qui broyait du noir sur un banc.

-Yo, Sekime ! Alors, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Pourtant tu est dans ton paradis, non ? demanda Nemizu.  
-Setsu…C'est Noe, il s'est trouvé une copine.  
-Oh ! Alors écoute la célibataire endurcie que je suis. Ça sert à rien de sortir avec la première fille venue, attend plutôt de tomber amoureux.  
-Et pourquoi tu es célibataire ?  
-Parce que je ne cherche pas de copain.  
-Ah.  
-Allez, arrête de broyer du noir ou aucune fille ne t'approchera.  
-Hum…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Nemizu ?  
-Le blues. Pauvre garçon, tu sais, son meilleur ami s'est trouvé une copine et le voilà seul.  
-Oh, le pauvre.  
-J'y pense ! Umino-chan, tu n'a personne toi ?  
-Euh, non ?  
-Sekime, tente ta chance, lui chuchota Nemizu, Bon je vous laisse.

Voilà la BA de la journée faite, Nemizu regagna sa chambre, seul endroit calme de Saint Blossom. Ayumi, elle, discutait avec Sano de l'entraînement, des répétitions, de la danse. Les élèves d'Osaka repartirent chez eux. Ayumi trouva son amie endormie. Bientôt le bal.

Le 23 décembre arriva. Il y avait un monde fou dans le hall et la salle de bal n'était pas en reste. Ayumi et Setsu le découvrirent à leur dépend. Elles avaient mis un peu beaucoup de temps à se préparer. En plus Setsuavait perdu une attache de boucle d'oreille et elles avaient du la chercher partout.

-Que de monde ! s'exclama Hayasaka.  
-Au secours.  
-Aah ! Setsu ! T'évanouis pas !  
-Je supporte pas la foule, je vais mourir.  
-Regarde, c'est Hanayashiki-sempai !  
-Quelle robe voyante -_- Tient Himejima-sempai aussi est habillé bizarrement…ce n'est pas juste.  
-Oh, Nakao a du succès.  
-Tient, deux filles ont l'air perdu, fufufu. Ashiya !  
-Oh ! Setsu, Ayumi, dit Ashiya.  
-Vous faisiez quoi toutes seules, chères demoiselles ?  
-Hein ?  
-Autant vous habituez à vous comporter comme des filles pour un soir.  
-C'est vrai.

Elles discutèrent un peu, puis le bal commença. Nanba emmena Mizuki sur la piste de danse sous le regard menaçant de Nakao et Kadoma dansait avec Kujo. Sano était réapparu et dansait avec Ayumi qui avait un grand sourire tellement elle était heureuse. Setsu n'avait pas envie de chercher Nakatsu et puis, il n'avait qu'à venir lui. Les élèves avaient tous l'air heureux.

-Vous dansez, mademoiselle ? demanda le footballeur.  
-Tu es en retard, répondit froidement Nemizu.

-Pour te faire pardonner, tu as intérêt à bien danser.  
-Oui.

Voilà, tout le monde était content. Le bal continua. Rien de grave n'arriva et les prix furent décernés. C'était une belle soirée qui restera dans les mémoirs.

**Fin !**

Je sais, je sais, la fin est pas satisfesante, mais c'est fait exprès. Juste pour embêter Ayumi ^^ Enfin, elle a dansé toute la soirée avec Sano et puis ils se sont bien rapproché je trouve, non ? Et moi avec mon petit Nakatsu. Quoique dans le drama j'ai tendance à préférer Sima Shu et celui avec les cheveux en pétard…et puis ça m'obligera à faire une autre fic avec Setsu et Ayumi.


End file.
